My Angel
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: Edward saves Bela in the woods as a child but dissapears when she gets back to her parents. She continues to see him in her dreams ever since that day. Soon she believes that he is just some angel she created, until she has to move to Forks with her dad.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**E POV**

I walked slowly towards the mountain lion, pressing my feet against the ground lightly so it wouldn't hear me.

Mountain lions were my favorite animal to hunt. They tasted the best, the most like human blood.

As I stalked towards the lion it must have heard me coming because it turned and saw me. I froze. Maybe it wouldn't notice me if I just kept still...

But with my luck the lion quickly turned and ran. I was much faster than it of course. So I took off sprinting towards it.

The lion tried to get away but I was too fast.

I pounced on the lion and it roared an tried to fight back. I decided to have a little fun and I let the lion try and attack me back. Of course it was no use. Each time it's huge paws tried to dig into me it just swept over my marble skin lightly.

Even though it was half my size it was no match for me.

I eventually grew bored of this game and I leaned forwards and dug my teeth into the lion's neck. The lion went limp and I drained it dry.

When I was done I wiped the blood from the corner of my lip and stood up, surprised to see my obnoxious pixie like sister.

"You know, you really shouldn't play with your food," Alice shook her head and made a _tisk, tisk_ sound.

"Why are you watching me drain an animal?" I questioned.

"Well since I'm tiny I tend to fill up quickly on blood. It only takes like one deer to fill me. So I finished rather quickly and saw you over here. So I decided to watch you."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, turning away.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"I am still thirsty," I replied.

"You just drank an entire mountain lion," Alice said, her mouth hanging open. "And you're still thirsty? You should watch how much blood you are drinking. You might gain some blood weight," Alice joked.

"Well then maybe I'll start drinking diet blood," I joked back.

Alice giggled, but her happy, pixie modd quickly changed to annoyance. She opened her mouth to complain but I quickly held up a hand.

"Don't talk," I told her, hopping over a stick that was in my way.

_Fine_! Alice responded, speaking to me through her mind. _I want to go home!_she whined.

"Get your voice out of my head."

"Well maybe you should stop listening in one mine."

"Believe me, there is alot of people that I wish I couls stop listening to in my mind," I shuttered thinking of Rosalie and Emmett. There thoughts were _horrible!_

Alice giggled. "Well I enjoy seeing the future. It really saves time when picking out my cloths when I already know what I am going to wear."

I opened my mouth to respond but I froze dead in my tracks when I smelled the most mouth watering scent that I had ever smelled and I heard a loud cry.

Alice looked at me and her eyes widened. "Human," she gasped.

**A/N: So I came up with this idea and I wanted to start writing it immediately. Should I continue? And also, I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, I always make the prologues short.**

**So please review.**


	2. My Angel

**EPOV**

Alice took off running through the forrest towards the sound of the baby crying.

I stayed frozen where I was. The smell of the blood was _so_ tempting.

I had never smelled _anything_ like it. It was clearly a human, and it took all I had to stay where I was and _not_ take off towards Alice. I would more than likely knock her out of the way, find the poor human- based on the sound of the cry it was probably a little girl-, grab the poor thing and drink the blood.

"Oh!" Alice's voice sounded out. "Well aren't you just adorable!"

So it was a little kid.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. "Edward!"

Only Alice, Rosalie and I were here hunting. The rest of the family stayed home, not very thirsty, or just not feeling like hunting.

"Rosalie!" Alice called again.

I heard Rosalie's thoughts becoming louder and louder until she was right next to me. And just like that she breezed right past me and off towards where Alice had called.

There was a loud gasp from Rosalie.

"Oh my goodness, where did you come from?" I heard Rose coo at the child.

I finally began to make my way to them slowly. I held my breath so I wouldn't smell the wonderful scent.

It did help, but not much.

It was enough though to get allt he way over to where Alice and Rosalie were. They were both kneeling down around... something.

Alice turned at the sound of me and motioned for me to ocme over to her.

She moved out of the way slightly and I saw the small child there.

The blood lust that I had felt dissapeared immediately.

The child was older than I had expected, about five or six, and she was so beutiful. Her hair went down past her shoulders and it was a dark brown. Her eyes were brown as well and her skin was extreamely pale.

She was crying hysterically and refused to stop. Alice and Rose were shushing her and whispering soft thins like, 'It's okay, shh, shh, it'll be okay' or 'Can you tell me what your name is sweetheart?' or 'Where's your parents?'

I walked over to her and bent down slowly.

The girl turned swiftly at my movements and she was mid-shriek when she saw me. But she stopped immediately at the sight of me. She continued to whimper as I slowly reached out to her.

"Shh," I whispered very lightly. "Don't cry. Just talk to me."

She sucked on her knuckle for a moment while she looked at me.

Alice and Rosalie turned and looked at me in amazement. I shrugged and continued to talk to the little girl in a soft, velvet like voice.

But there was one thing that took me by surprise bsides the amazing smell of her blood.

I couldn't hear her mind.

I wanted to try and figure that little problem out, but there was time for that later.

Right now my heart broke for this heat- broken little girl.

"Sweet heart," I murmured. "My name is Edward. Now I'm not going to hurt you. And this is Alice and Rosalie," I motioned to both Alice and Rose. "They won't hurt you either. We all just want to help."

The little girl sniffled.

"Now I've told you our names," I said, smiling at how she tilted her head in wonder. "Do you think you can tell me yours?"

She thought this over for a second.

"Don't worry," I said softly, leaning in closer towards her and cringing at the sound of her blood pulsing through her veins.

Her heartbeat was fast but becoming steadier by the moment.

I shook it off and smiled again. "Don't worry," I repeated, very softly.

She sniffed again.

"I just want to help," I whispered. "Now please tell me your name."

Her eyes became slightly softer and she stopped sucking on her finger. She looked like she was in some sort of trance.

She probably was. I was a vampire. Everything about me invited her in; my looks, my smell- which blew in her face from my breath as I spoke to her.

And then she finally told me her name.

"Bella," she hardly said it, and if I weren't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it.

"Bella," I repeated, memorizing it in my head.

"What a lovely name," Rosalie said.

Bella's head snapped towards Rosalie- she must have forgotten she was there- and her eyes filled with tears again.

"Mommy!" she shrieked. "I want my mommy!"

Rose bit her lip and stood slowly, pulling out her cell phone.

"I'm gonna go call Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme."

I nodded and watched as Rosalie walked off into the woods.

Bella kept crying loudly and, although I knew it wasn't a good idea, I reached for Bella.

Her crying calmed slightly and she reached her arms out to me, hesitantly.

I lifted her into my arm and held my breath. But my heart softened when she tucked her head into my neck and hid behind her hair, her breathing quick and fast as she sobbed into my shoulder.

Her heart beat was now very fast, once again, and it took alot of effort to not suck her blood.

But I held my control when she hugged her arms around my neck and held on tightly.

When her breathing finally calmed and her cries stopped I leaned in and whispered. "Sweetheart, where are your parents?"

Bella shook her head... she clearely didn't know... I knew that because she was totally an open book.

"How did you wind up out here?" I questioned.

Bella sighed a sweet little sigh and pouted her lip, noticing Alice.

"That's just Alice," I said. "She's very nice. She won't hurt you."

Bella looked up at Alice. "Really?" she whispered.

Alice smile softly and nodded. "Of course not. And by the way, I _love_ your shoes."

"Thank you," Bella whispered.

_She really likes you,_ Alice thought. _Wow! She's got a little crush!_

_I smiled at Bella and kissed her head to calm her down a bit while rolling my eyes at Alice._

"I saw," Bella started.

"What?" I questioened.

"I saw a man... biting an animal."

My eyes wandered. She had seen me drinking the lion's blood.

_OH NO!_ Alice thought.

"D-did you wander off from your parents when you saw the strange man?" I asked.

Bella nodded her head.

Alice's thoughts were screaming, _Crap! Crap! CRAP!_

"She's just a little girl," I said at vampire speed. "She doesn't really know what this all is."

Everything was cut short though when I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Alice! Edward!"

Bella's eyes grew wide with fear and she clung to me.


	3. Back Home

**EPOV**

Bella kept her arms tightly around my neck while Carlisle walked over to us. He touched Bella's shoulder lightly and she jumped at his cold touch.

_You just found her out here?_ Carlisle questioened in his head so Bella wouldn't hear.

I nodded my head and Bella squirmed at the movement.

"Edward I need to talk to you for a moment," Carlisle said.

I cocked my head to the side, confused. But I gave in.

Alice reached for Bella and I handed her over. Bella whimpered when Alice took her against her chest.

"It's okay," Alice said, lightly. "Don't get upset. Think of something happy. Like shopping for example. Don't you just love to shop.

"No," Bella cried. "I hate shopping."

"Yeah, well you'll hate it even more when you're shopping with Alice," Emmett said as he walked over.

Alice glared at him but Bella giggled.

Leave it to Emmett.

"Hey," Emmett chuckled. "She likes me."

"She's not a dog Emmett," Alice hissed.

Emmett reached for Bella but Alice pulled her away. He stared at Alice for a moment and Alice stared back confused until he reached forwards and snatched Bella away.

Bella let out a loud wail. Emmett coppied her cry with a fake one.

Bella stopped for a moment and looked up at him. "Why you cry?" she whimpered.

"Because when you're sad, I'm sad."

"That's not true. You lying."

"Damn she's smart."

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed. "Watch you're language!"

Bella began to cry again at the sight of Roalie and my heart broke for her.

"Edward," Carlisle reminded me that he was there.

I walked over slowly and stopped in front of him.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "What did she say about her parents?"

"She saw me hunting and wandered towards me. She doesn't really know anything. She thinks I was eating a deer."

Carlisle thought this over for a second. I wasn't paying attention and inhaled deeply.

Her blood smelled so sweet.

"Her blood is different," I muttered. "It smells _so_ good."

"Then how were you holding her before?"

"I don't know. There was just something about her. And I can't read her mind either."

Bella wailed again and Emmett coppied her. She sniffled and he did too. She whimpered and he whimpered.

Bella stopped and giggled for a moment.

Her giggle was so beautiful.

I turned away from Carlisle and walked over to Bella.

She sniffled and reached her arms out towards me. I took her into my arms just as Esme wandered towards us.

"Oh isn't she darling."

Bella looked up at her and then hid her face again.

"I want my mommy," Bella moaned.

"I know, honey. I know. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. When you open your eyes we will be back to your parents."

"You pwomise?"

"I will do my very best."

I looked over to Jasper who was far away from Bella at the moment.

Bella closed her eyes and her breathing began to even out. Her arms went limp and her head fell onto my shoulder.

I inhaled for a moment and smelled her parents smell along with her own.

"Carlisle!" I called. "She has her parents smell on her cloths. We just need to follow the trail of their smell."

Carlisle came over and smelled Bella's shirt.

"Alright," he said to everyone else. "You guys go home. I have this under control."

He reached for Bella but I pulled her back. "I'm coming," I told him, straight forward.

Carlisle looked confused but didn't even bother to argue with me.

* * *

We followed the scent to the edge of the forest and around a large feild. Eventually we found the source of the scent.

There stood a couple, sarounded by police men.

The woman was sobbing and the man was barking commands at people.

I shook Bella slightly and she awoke. "Bella," I whispered. "You're parents are here."

"Mommy and daddy?" she gasped.

I placed her down. "Go get them," I said, pointing to the parents.

**BPOV**

I ran to my parents as fast as my little five year old legs could take me, screaming, "Mommy, daddy!"

They turned to me and my mom gasped, "Bella!"

My dadlet out a sigh of relief.

Mom met me half way and pulled me into her arms, sobbing.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I heard Daddy's voice.

I peeked over Mommy's shoulder to look for the angel who had saved me. But he was gone.

**A/N: So the next chapter will skip years into the future and the main story will start. I'll update more often when I get my computer that broke back. PLease review and I'll continue to write. Thanks.**

**Review= :)**


	4. Clumsiness Sucks

**A/N: If the name of this story confuses you, that's because I changed it from 'Meet Me Again' to 'My Angel' **

**A/N: This chapter skips ahead years into the future. this is where the story really begins. bella's now seventeen**

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight... blablabla.

**BPOV (Finaly!)**

_My angel._

_He held me close to him and whispered my name in his ear. _

_"Bella," he whispered. _

_I gasped as his lips touched my cheek and brushed along it until they touched just below my ear. His hand trailed my hip and his arm found it's way around my waist as he pulled me in for a kiss. _

_I leaned over, closer and closer, but for some reason I couldn't seem to find his lips. He kept pulling further and furthere away. Until..._

I rolled over, the blanket wrapping around me as I hit the floor. I tried to pull out of it, but it was wrapped pretty tightly.

I had those dreams alot. When I was younger the angel would stand far away from me. I would try to run and catch him, but he would always dissapear. As I grew older I started to fall in love with the man in my dreams.

My parents had gotten me therapy for to get rid of the dreams when I was younger. But it was frusterating. So I simply lied and said that they had gone away when they really hadn't.

Eventually the dreams went away. And I hadn't had them again until I had arrived in Forks only the day before.

I used to believe that the angel had brought me back to my parents when I ran away from them in the woods that one time.

The memory was so fuzzy now. I could hardly remember anything of it, except for his face. I couldn't remember his face so well anymore. I was only five at the time.

My parents would think I was crazy if I told them that I still had the dreams. They used to find me crazy when I believed that he actually existed.

But now I convinced myself that it couldn't possibly be true. He couldn't possibly exist.

Could he?

"Bells?" a voice came from my door. "What on earth are you doing on the floor?"

Charlie. "Oh, just hanging out," I said sarcastically.

I heard the loud footsteps wlaking towards me and I squirmed, trying to untangle myself from the blankets.

Charlie grabbed the blankets and pulled them. Since I was tangled up in the blankets I flipped over when they were pulled out from under me. I felt a hand grab onto my arm and one wrap around my shoulders and I was slowly lifted from the floor.

I looked up at Charlie and saw him smiling at me. The look his face was hopeful. But I turned away angry as I always did and looked at the ground.

"I didn't need help!" I snapped.

I heard Charlie sigh. "Okay Bells. Well I'll be heading off to work now."

I felt a pang of guilt for a moment. But then I suddnely remembered how I had to keep the anger clear on my face.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Have fun at your first day at Forks High. I love you."

I kept my eyes at the ground.

"Hey Bells."

"Yeah?" my voice was monotone, anger gone, but never forgiveness.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Can you ever undo the past?"

There was a sigh. "No."

I waited a moment before answering. "Then no."

Footsteps moved towards the door and then it closed.

Charlie had left my mom when I was fifteen, three years ago. I never forgave him for it.

He had moved here to Forks and had simply said that he couldn't live with her anymore. I never understood why.

My mom had found Phil not long after and he had moved in with us. My life had been turned upside down. And that's when I began to realizet hat the wonderful angel in my dreams had to be fake.

Every othergood part in my life was. It would only make sence that my angel was as well.

But my mind wouldn't let go of him. I didn't know why though. He just seemed so real.

But even if he was real, if I ever met him, why would he want me?

Nobody did.

My dad left us. My friends began to grow tired of my sour mood. And now my mom claimed that she had to go away with her boyfriend Phil. He had to travel with his baseball league. She said that I might enjoy living with Charlie more than traveling with them, but I didn't have to.

So now she was gone too. I mean I could call her and all, but she was with Phil. I never really liked him much.

Of course she wouldn't want to get rid of me. She was the only girl I knew absolutely loved me.

But my dad didn't love us. Why else would he leave me?

Except he must have loved me, even a little bit. I could see it every time he looked at me.

And that's why it bothered me so much. He thought he could just leave me and I would still be okay with it? That I would just forgive him and never think much of it?

How dare he!

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the miror. The floor was still wet from when Charlie took a shower earlier this morning.

It sucked having to share a bathroom.

My hair was a mess and there was a purple bruise on my head.

I must have gotten it when I fell on the floor.

Only I could do that. "I am so clumsy," I muttered to myself.

Even in my sleep I managed to hurt myself.

Ans as if to prove myself I took a step forwards and slipped on the wet floor. I fell forwards and screamed as I fell towards the shower.

"Ah!"

I fell into the shower curtain and it pulled from the rings as I landed in the shower, hitting my butt on the ground and my elbow and back against the wall.

"Ouch," I groaned.

I stood up and slowly began to reatach the shower curtain. This was just my luck.

When the shower curtain was finaly back up I stepped into the shower and let the hot water felt good on my sore body that was covered in bruises.

I was so damn clumsy.

* * *

**EPOV**

_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song..._

"Alice!" I yelled. "Why are you singing that irritating song in your head?" I demanded.

I hated that never ending song,a nd she sang it in her head everytime that she had something to hide from me.

"No reason," Alice lied as I walked into the living room. "It's just stuck in my head."

_He's so clueless,_ she thought.

"I can hear your thoughts Alice," I reminded her.

"Well in that case you might want to try getting out of my head," Alice said in a singsong voice.

"What the hell are you hiding?" I demanded.

"Everything and nothing."

"What?"

"Oh, please just have some patiance," Alice begged.

"No! Alice I-

Alice stood and dissapeared out that the door. I would find out soon enough.

**A/N: Please review.**


	5. It's him

**BPOV**

As I pulled into the parking lot of Fork's high and I immediately felt my heart begin to race inside of my chest.

I couldn't deal with friends hating me again.

At my old school I used to be pretty popular. I had friends and I had a great life.

But then dad left us and I became a little depressed. Eventually I didn't have many friends.

People were nice to me and all, but I didn't really have a real friend.

I couldn't live like that anymore.

As I walked out of the car I noticed people turning to stare at me. I looked down at the ground, keeping my face so nobody could see it.

I didn't feel like beeing all happy at the moment.

I just wanted to get this day over with and go home.

Charlie worked late, so I would hardly ever have to see him at night time, only in the morning. he was the cheif of police.

"Issabella Swan?" a voice asked me.

I was so lost in thought that I jumped and gasped at the voice. But then my eyes came to stare at harmless looking boy in front of me. He looked almost childish, a boyish smile playing on his lips.

"Um, yes," I said. "I'm sorry, how do you know my name?"

His smile faded slightly. "Oh, I, um, I...I," he stuttered. "I just figured, I-I mean that you are the new girl, and this school is so small, I just figured... I mean..."

I had to put an end to the stuttering.

"It's okay, it's okay," I smiled at him. "So you know my name, what's yours?"

I started to walk toward the school next to him. "Mike... Newton. I'm Mike Newton."

"Nice to meet you Mike," I muttered.

"So Issabella-

"Bella," I corrected him.

"Right, Bella. Do you need help finding the office?"

"You mean the one right behind you with the sign that says 'Office'?"

Mike turned and smiled. "Oh, right. So what's your first class?" he questioned.

Why was he so nervous?

"I uh... I don't know actually. I haven't seen my schedule yet. I have to uh, go and get it." I pointed to the office.

Mike smiled and nodded. "Rihgt," I held out the word. "Okay, well hopefully I'll see you later."

"Right, well uh, thanks."

Mike smiled and nodded. I turned away from him and walked right into a person behind me. I gasped and jumped back slightly.

"Watch it," the girl said, tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"S-sorry," I stuttered.

The girl just turned on her heel and walked away, meeting some girl with long brown hair in the hallway.

They immediately started laughing together and I hung my head, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

As I walked into the office the woman at the front desk immediately looked up at me. She looked older, her wrinkles in her forehead and cheeks.

"Hello dear," she said.

"I'm uh, Issabella Swan," I muttered.

"Oh!" she gasped, pulling out some papers. "Welocme to our school sweetheart. Here is your schedule, and I would like you to have everyone of your teachers sign this," she handed a slip of paper to me. "Turn this back to me at the end of the day."

"Okay," I said. "Thanks."

I turned and left the office and looked down at my schedule. I had spanish first.

I got lost on my way to spanish but I eventually found the room. When I walked in I felt all eyes on me.

I explained to the teacher that I got lost and to my dissapointment she introduced me to the entire class.

"This is Issabella Swan," she said through her heavy spanish accent.

"Bella," I corrected her.

I quickly took a seat next to the girl with brown hair who was laughing with the other girl who I had bumped into before.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm Jessica."

Atleast she was nice. "Hey."

"So you are Cheif Swan's daughter?"

I sighed. _Sadly_ "Yes."

"Oh, that's cool."

The teacher shushed us and went on with her teaching.

"So do you know anyone here?" Jessica whispered.

"I uh, met a kis named Mike Newton this morning."

Jessica smile to herself and blushed slightly. "Yeah," she smiled. "He's really sweet."

I nodded and turned back to the look at the front of the classroom.

"So do you want to eat lunch with us today?" Jessica whispered.

For a moment I considered if the blond girl would be sitting with them. But what other choice did I have?

"Sure," I smiled.

Jessica smiled back at me and then the class went on.

* * *

**EPOV**

I still couldn't figure out what Alice was hiding from me. I checked into her thoughts whenever I could, but she was too focused on her never ending song that I couldn't pick it out of her thoughts.

I was nearly pulling my hair out in the middle of English when I suddenly felt a strong hand grip my shoulder.

I looked over to see Emmett. "Chill dude. She's just being Alice."

I put my face in my hands. "As if my life isn't complicated enough."

_It's about to get a whole lot more complicated,_ Alice thought from the other side of the room and then immediately went back to her song. _I know as song..._

I growled and then quickly realized where it was and I turned it into a cough.

I looked over at Emmett and he was shaking his head and holding back a laugh.

Like I said before... _complicated!_

* * *

When lunch eventually came around I followed the crowed of students to the cafeteria. I quickly bought a salad for lunch and then turned to find a very crowded cafeteria.

"Bella!" I heard someone call. "Bella!"

I turned and saw Jessica and I immediately relaxed slightly. I walked over to them quickly and looked at the others at the table.

I saw Jessica, Mike, the blond girl from before, and others that I didn't know.

"Everyone, this is Bella," Jessica said. "Bella, this is Angella," she pointed to a girl with dark brown hair who gave a shy smiled. "Laren," the blond girl from before. "Tyler, Eric, Ben, and you already know Mike."

I gave a small wave and I looked back down at my tray. There were three reasons I did this. One, I didn't like too much attention. Two, Laren was glaring at me. And three, MIke was actually, litterally drulling and staring at me at the same time.

Weird.

Everyone talked among themselves except for Angella who turned to me and tried to start a conversation.

"So where are you moving from?"

"Pheonix, Arizona," I answered.

"Wow, it's so hot here and so rainy here. It must be so different."

I nodded my head. "Definately different."

"Do you miss it there?"

_Yes!_

"A little," I admitted.

Suddenly I noticed a group of people walk into the cafeteria. They were all gorgious. Something about them was oddly familiar.

"Who are they?" I questioned.

"Those are the Cullens," Jessica smiled, happy to hear the gossip. "They don't talk to many people besides themselves, and they were all adopted by Carlisle Cullen. And they're all together. Imean like, _together,_ together." She pointed to the pixie looking girl with short hair. "That's Alice Cullen and she's with Jasper Cullen. He's the one with the blond hair. The huge one with all the muscles, that's Emmett. He's with the beutiful blond head, Rosalie. And the last one, the one who isn't with anyone and is so freaking hot, that's Edward Cullen."

My eyes widedened. I knew those names, each and everyone of them. But the name Edward seemed to click something in my head and put it all together.

I turned my head slowly and saw him. He was staring at me with wide eyes and he wasn't breathing.

He was my angel.

**A/N: I really would love more reviews. I will do my best to update _tomorrow_ I get more than ten reviews for this chapter. Otherwise I'll just update if I feel like it. Come on, convince me to update and review please. If you don't know what to say, then here are some questions you could answer:**

**Is there something I could add to this story? What do you want to see? Do you like it so far?**

**I don't mean to be annoying with this, but I just love reviews. So please review.**

**:)**


	6. Know me

**EPOV**

As I walked into the cafeteria I froze when the scent hit me.

It hit me hard and I knew the source of it immediately.

How dare Alcie not tell me about something like this! What if I weren't as strong this time?

"Bella," I whispered, turning my head to look towards the source of the scent.

She was staring right back at me with wide eyes and I understood right away that she knew who I was.

We stayed like that, just staring at each other. And her eyes... they were just as beautiful as the first time I saw them.

I slowly began walking over to her and her eyes widened when she saw me moving towards her.

She stood up very slowly and muttered something to Jessica before walking to meet me half way.

When she got up to me she was shaking slightly. "It's you," she whispered.

"How do you know me?" I played dumb.

"You saved me when I was a little girl, in the woods. And you haven't aged a day!" she hissed silently.

"Are you sure?"

"I know who you are Edward."

I gave up on the whole 'playing dumb' thing and just shook my head.

"I have no idea who you are. I'm sorry."

**BPOV**

He turned away from me and wlaked right out of the cafeteria.

"Edward," I tried to call to him. "Edward!"

Everybody turned to look at me and I just stomped out of the cafeteria and waited for lunch to end in the bathroom.

* * *

I walked into chemistry and smiled when I saw the only empty seat. The teacher told me to sit there and I saw Edward put his head into my hands when he saw me come over.

"Run away much?" I snapped.

He picked his face up slowly and looked me in the eye. "Look, you must have me confused with somebody else."

"But Alice was there... and the one with the blond hair... and the really strong guy..." I trailed off, realizing how much of a fool of myself I was making. "I'm so sorry. I'm being so stupid. You just remind me of someone."

Edward looked up at me and smiled a half smile. "Why don't we start over," he suggested. "My name is Edward Cullen. And you must be Bella Swan."

"How did you know my name?" I breathed.

"Um... everybody knows about you."

"Right," I nodded.

But that wasn't what I was talking about. He called me Bella. Everybody knew me as Isabella, not Bella.

My eyes looked over to Edward and locked on his face, his eyes.

They were black.

His face looked so troubled, even though I could tell he was trying to hide it.

And there was one more thing I noticed. He wasn't breathing.

"Why aren't you breathing?" I asked, curiously.

"What are you talking about?" He gasped, taking in air and cringing. "I was just lost in thought. I didn't realize that I wasn't breathing."

I smirked. "Smooth," I muttered.

A small smile crept onto his lips.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but then Mr. Banner, the teacher, started to teach the lesson.

Class went on like that. I tried to take a peek at Edward whenever I got a chance and I felt him staring at me twice.

My heart jumped everytime I looked at him. He was so beautiful. He was definately my angle.

He even had the same voice!

He wasdefinately hiding something and it pained me that I would most likely never know.

And even if he was really my angel, really the person who saved me in the forrest, I knew there was no way that he could ever love me back.

Edward jumped up at the exact same time as the bell rang at the end of class and we walked out as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

**EPOV**

"She knows!" I growled as I banged thorugh the front door.

"What?" Carlisles voice came from his office and he was in the hallway within a second.

"I said she knows! Bella knows!"

* * *

**BPOV**

I still couldn't sleep that night. My mind was buzzing with activity.

I heard the front door open around twelve o'clock and I slowly got up and out of bed and made my way downstairs.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing up?"

"Why would you care?" I snapped, as I walke dover to a cabinet.

I pulled it open and pulled out a cup.

"Good to see you too," I heard Charlie grumble.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you _ever_ just mind your own business Charlie?" I growled. "You left us! You got your way! You didn't have to deal with me anymore! So why choose now to start caring? Why now do you want to be a part of my life again?"

I filled the cup with water from the sink and took a sip of it, keeping my back to Charlie.

"Hold it right there!" I was surprised at the tone of Charlie's voice. "Now I never stopped caring about you! I never stopped wanting to be a part of your life! I have always and will always love you! Don't think that I ever stopped because that _is not_ true!"

My face was frozen in shock. But I still kept my back to Charlie, not wanting him to see my expression.

My mouth hung open very slightly and my lip quivered. My eyes stung with unshead tears and there was a huge lump in my throat.

I heard Charlie's feet slowly moving towards me and then there was a hand on my shoulder. It touched my shoulder lightly and rubbed it gently.

But I flinched away.

I didn't want Charlie to see me being weak. I didn't want him to see past the hard and angry shell that I had kept up for years.

But I couldn't help crying. Charlie loved me. He never stopped caring for me.

But he did leave. I kept reminding myself of that part.

"Bella," Charlie murmured.

I shook my head, still not facing him.

He didn't know I was crying and I wanted to keep it that way. But he must have had a feeling that I was about to break down.

He could feel how stiff my back was when he had touched my shoulder.

There was a loud sigh and then footsteps leading out of the room. And then up the stairs.

And then when I knew that Charlie was gone I broke crying. I slowly slid down to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest and just sobbed.

**A/N: Please review. And also, a reviewer had said that they were a little confused with the tory line. **

**The story line is that Edward saves Bella in the woods whwen she is a child and runs away the second she gets back to her parents. But she remembers his face and has dreams about him. Years later Bella has to move to Forks with her dad who left them when she was younger. BElla id misserable until she sees Edward again. But he doesn't seem to recognise her. As they start to talk more something will click and they will realize how much they loved each other. But what happens when the worst happens?**

**There, that's the main summery. I hope it helps. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you would like to see happen in this story.**


	7. Love you

**EPOV**

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked Carlisle.

I had explained everything to him about Bella. He remembered her and at first he even smiled when I spoke of her.

"Edward..." Carlisled paused for a moment. "We might have to leave."

"No!" I gasped. Carlisle looked a little confused. "I mean... I don't really know why I just did that."

"Do you not want to leave Bella?"

"What? No! I hardly know her!"

Carlisle didn't by it. "Well if you'll excuse me, I am taking Esme out to see a movie. Don't wait up. You're bed time is eleven thirty," Carlisle joked, standing up.

I rolled my eyes while he chuckled. "Not funny!"

* * *

_"Daddy?" I whispered, walking into the kitchen._

_He was holding two suitcases and frowning sadly. _

_"Bella, darling. What are you doing up?"_

_"Where are you going?" I asked him._

_"I have to leave."_

_"Why?"_

_He hesitated for a moment before answering. "It's comlicated."_

_"You're leaving us?"_

_"No... I mean... I'm sorry sweety. I just... I have to go. But I'll call you."_

_"No!" I gasped. "How can you do this to me?"_

_"I don't want to have to-_

_"Then why?"_

_"Bella-_

_"Daddy! please don't go."_

_He shook his head, quickly kissing the top of my head and then turning towards the door. _

_"Dad!" I cried. "Daddy! Don't go!"_

_I felt arms wrap around me from behind and hold me back while I watched him leave the house. _

_"Let me go! Please!" I cried._

"Bella," a voice whispered gently, shaking me. "Bella."

My eyes shot open and I gasped as the darkness filled my eyes. I saw Charlie standing there, watching me with concerned eyes.

"Daddy," I whispered, not even realizing what I was saying.

And then reality hit. This wasn't a dream anymore. I quickly shook it away.

"Charlie!" I gasped. "What are you doing in my room? Knock much?"

Charlie sighed, looking at the gorund. "Bella, you were having a nightmare. I heard you screaming. I came to wake you up."

"Well I'm awake! You can leave now!" I growled.

Charlie sighed and turned around, leaving the room and slamming the door on his way out.

Was her angry?

I shook away the thought. So what if he was angry? Who cares!

I rolled over and closed my eyes, quickly falling back to sleep.

The next dream I had was about Edward. I was chasing after him, but he just grew further and further away.

I woke up again gasping later that night, and to my surprise I thought I saw something in my room.

I quickly turned on my light and turned back. But no one was there.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had walked to her house and stood outside when I heard her calling my name.

I froze for a moment until I realized that she was sleeping and then I climbed up through her window.

She was laying there, tossing and turning and still calling my name.

"Edward please!" she muttered. "Please! I love you!"

I froze.

_She what?_

She hardly knew me. Except for thw one time when she was five...

It all began to make sense.

I was the only one she would stop crying for. She didn't want to let go of me for a second.

But did I love her back? I didn't understand how that was really possible.

I was a vampire. She was a human. I was old enough to be her great granfather.

And yet... when I looked into her eyes...

There was a loud gasp from the other side of the room and I realized that Bella had awoken. I dissapeared through the window and saw the light flash on from inside her room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the first chapter. Something big will happen in the next one. But only if you review.**


	8. Going Crazy

**EPOV**

I threw the door open, hearing the crack and hardly noticing when the door fell to the floor.

Alice apeared at the bottom of the stairs withing seconds, her eyes blazing into mine. "I can't believe you! You idiot! How could you do something so stupid?" she demanded. "I had that vision and had half a mind to come and get you!"

"Well you should have!" I growled, stomping around her pixie body and zooming up the stairs.

"I'm not through with you yet!" her tiny voice sounded through the house.

I came to a hault in my room and fell down onto the floor, running my fingers through my hair. The door burst open and Alice came through. "How could you do that? How could you risk her life like that? How could you not tell _any_ of us where you were going?"

"Because I'm an idiot," I moaned. "And this is none of your business anyway!"

"Of course this is my freakin' business! I was there when we found Bella for the first time!"

"Yeah? Well did you ever think there was a reason that she wouldn't stop crying when she saw you?"

I heard Alice clench her teeth. "You are im_possible_!" she shrieked, turning and stomping out of the room.

"Whatever pixie," I muttered under my breath, knowing she could hear it.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and Alice was on top of me, her teeth showing, a growl ripping through her, starting deep in her chest. She tried to rip at my hair and I flipped us over so that I could hold her down. My anger took over then and I began growling and fighting back. We rolled across the floor, reaching for each others throat when suddenly I felt something tangle beneath my arms and rip me back from Alice.

"Enough!" Emmett growled in my ear.

I felt Rosalie take my other arm and hold me down. I looked up to see Jasper holding Alice back. He was whispering something in her ear to calm her down. Of course I didn't have someone to hold me back. They all had their mates and I had no one.

Carlisle walked into the middle of the room calmly and looked at us both sternly.

"This has gone on long enough! There needs to be a family meeting."

* * *

**EPOV**

We all gathered around the large table and Carlisle sat at the head. Esme sat next to me and kept patting my hand. Alice sat across from me and she kept eyeing me... almost sadly.

"Edward," Carlisle started lowly. "What happened?"

I took a deep, unneeded breath and started. "I went to watch Bella sleep."

"You _what_?" Rosalie shrieked. "Are you trying to get us all revieled?"

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned.

Rosalie pounded her fist against the table and there was a low crack. "Rosalie!" Esme gasped.

"Sorry," Rose whispered, touching the table to make sure it didn't break. A peice f wood fell off of it and Rosalie looked up sheepishly.

Esme rolled her eyes.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "It's Edward's turn," he said, still calmly.

I sighed. "I went to watch her sleep because I kept thinking about her. I thought that somehow... maybe it would help."

"Oh yeah? How's that working out for you Edward?" Rosalie muttered.

Carlisle looked up at her and Emmett waved it off.

"Rose," Emmett murmured. "If you can stay quiet unless asked to speak than I will reward you afterwards."

Rosalie grabbed Emmett by the hair and pulled his head down to look him in the eyes. "You'll reward me anyway," she told him, straight forward.

"Yes ma'am," Emmett smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "May I continue?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. Rosalie huffed. _Sorry,_ Alice whispered in her mind. I tried to give her a smile.

"Bella talks in her sleep," I went on. Emmett snickered at that and I rolled my eyes. "She said 'I love you Edward'."

Everyone went quiet all except for Alice who started bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Carlisle?" Emmett whined. "Can vampires PMS?" Alice stopped bouncing and glared at him. "My point exactly," Emmett said.

Crlisle looked down at the table. "No. Vampires can't PMS," he said.

"Thank you," Alice smiled.

"But I think we might have found one case of ADHD."

Alice huffed and crossed her arms. "Edward, you may continue," Esme said, patting my arm.

"She said she loved me," I went on. "And then she woke up."

"Oh crap," Rosalie said, banging her head against the table.

"Did she see you?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "No... well sort of. She saw me for a second but the I dissapeared. She probably thought it was just a dream."

Alice's eyes onfocused and then refocused after a moment. She looked me straight in the eye and whispered, "No she didn't."

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I litterally had to drag myself out of bed the next morning. I kerpt thinking about that strange 'dream' I just had. But Ihad a feeling that this wasn't just a dream. I didn't know why, but I just felt that way.

As I walked into the kitchen to grab a poptart, I noticed Charlie standing there.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"I stayed in for as little while today. It seemed like she had some pretty bad dreams last night and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I don't need protecting," I told him. But I had no energy left to make it sound angry.

"Bella are you okay, sweetheart?"

I grabbed a poptart from the pantry and turned towards the door. "I'm fine!" I told him.

"Why is your arm bruised up?" he asked me.

"You should really learn to dry the bathroom floor after you shower," I told him.

I dissapeared out the door then and into my car.

* * *

I walked into the school and towards my first period class. When I sat down in my chair I found myself next to Mike Newton.

"Bella!" he smiled.

I tried to smile back, but I couldn't really.

"So there's this party at my house tonight," Mike said.

"Cool," I whispered.

"Well... I mean... you wanna come?"

I looked over at him and watched as the hope on his face began to fade. I just shrugged. "I guess," I whispered.

* * *

Eventually I found myszelf walking into Chemistry, towards Edward Cullen. I looked at the ground and when I got there I fell down inot my seat.

"Hi," he murmured.

"Hey," I said. "You ever feel like you are going crazy?"

Edward turned to me and gave me that exact look, like I was crazy. "All the time," he said.

I smiled softly to myself.

**A/N:Hey! Sorry it took me _forever_ to update! I had writers block. In the next chapter things will get really crazy, but in a good way! Please continue to review! I've got such wonderful reviewers! If you like this story oculd you convince me to continue? I have so many stories that I am writing at this moment and I chose this one to update. If I should continue tell me.**


	9. Don't Worry

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the shower and put on my bathrobe. I looked at myself in the miror. My hair looked flat as it hung around my face. My skin looked too pale.

I sighed. No wonder Edward didn't like me. He was too gorgeous for me.

I ran a towel through my hair and then I dried it. After about fifteen minuted of drying my hair I curled it and pulled two peices of the front of it up into a clip.

As I looked in the miror I contemplated whether to put on makeup ot not, and for once I decided to. I put on mascara to make my eyelashes look longer. I put on eye liner, eye shadow, blush, lipstick. I couldn't help but think that I actually looked sort of pretty afterwards. I even smiled a little bit at the way I looked. I couldn't help it.

Next, I looked in my closet and looked at the dresses I owned. I only owned two. One was a blue dress that cut off just at the knee. The other was a black and purple strapless sun dress.

I setteled for the sundress. It looked nicer, and I had to look nice just in case Edward Cullen showed up. I also put on a gold necklace and the matching earings that Mom gave me for my birthday last year.

As I walked down the stairs I watched Charlie's eyes bug out of his head. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"Why do you care?" I asked him.

"Because I'm your father and I need to know where you are going. I want to know where you are. I care."

"No you don't!" I hissed, throwing the front door open and slamming it behind me.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call from inside the house.

I ignored him and headed off to my car, stepping through the car door and turning on the engine. The old, rusted engine started it's loud thrumming and I cringed when I heard it.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Are we going to the party or not?" Alice demanded from her room. "Go get ready."

"I'm not going to any stupid party!" I grumbled, knowing she could hear me.

The next second, Alice was standing in front of me in my room with hair-gel in one hand and her other hand was tangled in her hair.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Spiking my hair," she said, making a show of flinging some hair-gel at me. I caught it in mid air and wiped it off on the side of my sofa that I was sitting on.

"Well can you please get that gel out of my sight?"

Alice sighed and suddenly her hands were a blur, moving around her head until her spiky hair had it's natural look. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get going to this party."

"I'm not going!" I hissed, crossing my arm over my chest and falling back onto the sofa.

I waited for a responce but I got none and I looked up to see Alice staring into space. I clicked into her mind and my eyes widened.

"Bella," I whispered.

I was up and out of the house within the next second.

* * *

**BPOV**

The house wasn't hard to find. I could hear the music from the neigborhood away. I don't think the neigbors were very happy.

I parked my car in the driveway and climbed out, watching the lights flashing around the front yard. I could feel my nerves getting to me now. I was still new to the school. I didn't really have any friends yet. Maybe I should just give up on the Cullens already. This could all just be a coincidence. They could just look like the angels from my dream.

"Bella!" Mike bellowed when I waslked into the house. "You made it!"

"Hi Mike." I gave him a small smile.

"Glad you could come."

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah... I guess... But I mean..." He trailed off nervously. "So I was wondering if maybe... well the prom's coming up and-

"Bella!" I heard someone call. I turned around and Mike gave up on his question. Angella stood waving at me.

I turned and walked over to her. "Hi," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you. How are you Bella?"

"Good thanks."

Angella noticed someone standing behind her and started waving frantically. "Jessica!" she called.

Jessica came and stumbled over to us. She seemed to sway back and forth and her breath smelled of alcolhaul. I made a face. Angella cocked her head to the side.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jess responded, swaying from side to side. "Mike bought plenty of beer and vodka and whisky." She broke off to hicup and then giggle like a maniac. "Ange, honey. You have got to join us. It really takes the stress off. You too Bella."

I looked at Angella and she shook her head. "No," she said. "I'm not getting drunk."

She turned and walked away quickly, avoiding anymore conversation with Jessica. "Comeon Bella," she said to me. I realized that I hadn't moved.

"No, Jessica. I don't drink-

Before I could finish my sentence, Jessica latched onto my wrist and pulled with her all the way to a back room. The room had a bunch of coolers in them, labeled with the names of the drinks they held. I shook my head again. "I don't drink," I insisted once again.

Jessica let go of my arm and I stumbled forwards a bit. A boy stood up and walked over to me, holding out a beer. I refused it.

"Aw, come on," he insisted. "My name is Randy. You look like you've got plenty of stress to get rid of. Why don't you drink a little, calm down."

"No!" I exclaimed."Not happening."

"Come on darling. We don't bite." He motioned around the room to four other girls and six other boys. Angella was jumping around like she was crazy. Lauren and some other guy were grinding.

"Don't call me darling!" I warned him.

"Don't worry," he said, tilting his head to the side, his voice turning soft. "I just want to help." Those words instantly relaxed me. I knew them from somewhere.

_"Don't worry," Edward repeated, smiling at me. "I just want to help. Now please tell me your name."_

I gasped and my hand shook as I slowly reached for the beer bottle. It was cold and smooth in my hand.

_Screw the Cullens_, I thought as I tilted my head back and took a long sip of the beer.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get htis chapter up. I was on vacation. Anyways, please review. **


	10. Not a dream?

**EPOV**

I ran into the party as fast as I could, oging at a human's pace. I inhaled and could easily pick up Bella's sent. I followed it into the back of the party, into a back room.

What I saw made me sick inside. There was a group of people who were drunk as could be. Many of them were collapsed on the ground, sound asleep. Other were playing spin the bottle. There were couples making out like dogs.

But right in the middle of it all was Bella. She was dancing- grinding actually- against some guy next to her. I was to angry to notice who the guy was. But he noticed me.

"Cullen?" he demanded, his voice much louder than he intended it to be, I'm sure. "You actually came to a party. _Wow!_"

Randy Jimsten. That's who he was. He was always getting himsel finto trouble.

Bella followed his gaze ot me and she stopped grinding him. She pulled back and started jumping up and down like a three year old who was given a lollypop. "Edward!" she shrieked. "Hey! My angel! Guess what everyone! My angel is here! Woohoo!"

"Bella," I said, my voice low. "Maybe I should take you home."

"But I'm having fun," she said pouting. "Besides, all you do is lie to me," she slurred.

"Bella-

"You heard the lady. Get away from her," Randy warned.

I rolled my eyes and walked to Bella. "Bella sweetheart, I'm taking you home," I said clearly, like she was talking to a little kid.

"No!" she whined, her voice raising an octive. "I don't want to!"

"I think it's time for you to go," Randy slurred, swinging his fist towards me.

I dodged the punch and pushed him down. I then tried to reached for Bella. "No!" she cried.

I put my hands on her hips and put my lips next ot her ear. "Yes," I breathed, seductively and she fell under my spell.

Her eyes went up to meet mine but they couldn't hold onto mine for very long before she swayed a little and I caught her. "You okay?" I asked.

"Never better," she laughed.

Alice walked in then and her eyes went wide when she saw Bella. "Damn," Alice whispered.

"Bella!" I said, my voice rising over the music. "It's time to go."

Bella tried to get out of my grasp and she squirmed as much as she could. "No!" she cried. "I want another beer."

"You can come over," Alice offered. "We can hang out. You can see our house."

"Really?" Bella gasped, her lips turning up into a smile.

I turned to glare at Alice. But she ignored me. "Yeah! It will be so much fun. Rose and I can give you a makeover."

"No!" Bella gasped.

"She's just kidding," I assured Bella. Alice glared at me.

Bella turned to reach for the beer again but I thew her over my shoulder before she could reach it. She shrieked and then squirmed and then fell limp against my shoulder, laughing hysterically.

"Wow, she's drunk," Alice giggled.

"No, duh!" I exclaimed.

Alice narrowed her eyes and stalked out of the room. I chuckled and followed after her, Bella still hanging from my shoulder.

* * *

"We're home!" I called.

"Already?" Esme's voice sounded through the house. She was in front of us in seconds. Her eyes were fixed on the sleeping Bella in my arms.

"What the...

"Esme, yuo remember Bella, don't you?" Alice said sweetly.

Esme's mouth hung open as she looked up and down from Bella to me and back. "Oh my gosh," Esme said. "I remember her when she was just a child."

Bella groaned then and opened her eyes. "I remember you," she slurred.

"She was drinking?" Esme gasped. "I can smell the alcolhaul on her breath. She drank alot."

"Yeah," I hissed. "I already knew that."

Alice elbowed me and I muttered a, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Esme said.

"Hey, pale lady," Bella beckoned.

Esme bent down to Bella's level. "Yes dear?"

"Can you please tell my angel to put me down?" she giggled.

Esme looked up at me and I sighed, slowly placing Bella down onto her feet. She swayed and I had to catch her before she hit the ground. "The room is spinning!" Bella screamed. "I'm getting dizzy." She started to crack up hysterically. "I am so dizzy!" she laughed. "Make it stop! Ha! Ha!"

I was begining to get worried. "Who brought a human into the house?"

Jasper demanded from his room. He was standing in front of me in seconds and growling. Emmett and Rosalie appeared down stairs afterwards, followed by Carlisle. Jasper continued to growl. "Edward!" he hissed. "Why would you bring her here?"

"He had to," Alice sighed. "She is drunk as a dog."

"Drunk as a dog?" Bella questioned. "You are so weird. You are like a pixie."

Emmett started to crack up at that. I joined in and Rosalie started to giggle as well. Jasper even cracked a smile. Alice growled.

"She barely knows you and she thinks you are like a pixie!" Emmett howled with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, cocking her head to the side. "Hey, short girl, can you use your pixie dust to make them stop? They are hurting my head!"

Emmett fell onto the ground, laughing as hard as he possibly could. "Emmett that's enough!" Esme warned him. "Go to your room and give Bella some space."

"No," Emmett barked. "She's so funny."

Bella turned to face me. "Hello," she laughed. "You know, I keep wondering when you are going to kiss me. But you don't. Why is that?"

_Because if I did, it'd be possible that I could kill you!_ I thought.

"Because he's a sad little vergin vampire," Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett!" everyone screamed.

"What?" Emmett demanded.

"Vampire?" Bella questioned. "So that's what you people are."

Rosalie slapped Emmett across the back of the head so hard that it made a loud cracking sound. "Way to go!" she screamed at him.

"Uh oh," Emmett whispered. "Sorry."

Rosalie dissapeared up the stairs and Emmett chased after her before we could say anymore to him. Jasper sighed and went up stairs. "Good night Bella," Alice said, sweetly before following Jasper.

That left me with Esme and Carlisle. "I'll fix this," I sighed.

Carlisle nodded and took Esme's hand. They walked up the stairs and left me with Bella. "Can we talk?" I asked.

"The room won't stay still," Bella complained, walking in a circle, trying to catch the room.

I sighed. This wouldn't be easy, not until she sobered up. Bella looked up at me and smiled, leaning closer to me. I didn't restrain. I just held very still. Our lips nearly touched, but right before they could, Bella suddenly pulled back and threw up on the floor.

* * *

I carried Bella up to my room and placed her on the sofa. She curled up, bringing her knees to her chest. I placed a blanket over her and she pulled it up to her chin. "Goodnight Edward," she whispered. "I love you."

My eyes widened. But despite everything, I leaned down and pressed my lips to Bella's head. When I pulled back I surprised myself by whispering, "I love you too."

She was asleep in seconds.

* * *

**BPOV**

My eyes slowly cracked open. The second the light hit my eyes I slammed them shut again. I groaned and held my head. What was wrong with me?

tried to remember, but all I could think about was the strangest dream I had ever had about _my angel_.

I slowly opened my eyes again. I heard someone open a door and shut it. I grabbed my head in pain. What had happened to me.

_Oh that's right!_ Hangover. Was I at Mike's? What had happened?

I groaned loudly and I could hear soft whispering from somewhere in the room I slowly turned over and pulled the blanket away from my head.

Oh my gosh. It wasn't a dream.

**A/N: Please review! I feel like I've lost reveiwers! If you want me to continue I need you to review please.**


	11. The Truth

**BPOV**

Edward and Alice were standing in the middle of the room, talking way to fast for me to understand. Alice was staniding on her toes so she could get all up in Edward's face a little easier.

There words buzzed from there lips and confused the hell out of me.

Edward suddenly gripped his hair with both hand and looked like he was ready to rip it right from his head. Alice's fast chatter suddenly stopped and she put a hand on Edward's shoulder and very calmly whispered, "Relax."

"She know the secret and it is _all_ my fault. I made this mess and I have to clean it up," he whispered, his hands releasing his death grip on his hair and wiping down his face.

"Actually Emmett made the mess," Alice sighed, a smile gracing her lips. "But we always have to clean up after him anyways so..." She trailed off, laughing nervously, but dropped the subject when she saw he wasn't smiling. "She was down-right drunk. She probably won't even remember," Alice said in a reassuring tone.

Edward sighed in relief and nodded slowly.

Finally I found my voice again and the rods spilled from my lips before I could stop them. "You're vampires!"

Edward and Alice both snapped their heads over to me, their eyes going wide, not knowing that I was awake.

"She remembers," Alice sang, quickly dissapearing out of the room in a flash and left Edward glaring at the air.

"You idiot!" Edward growled. "I could have tried and made her think that it was all a dream, and you do _that_?"

Edward turned back to me and the glare on his face was still there. I recoiled in fear, sinking into the cushions of the leather sofa. "Please don't drink my blood!" I begged, shaking wildly.

Edward's death glare quickly faded into one of confusion. "What?"

"Y-you s-said you were v-vampires," I stammered.

Edward's expression immidiately softened, but there was still pain in his eyes. "We don't drink human blood. We are... vegetarians." He chuckled nervously and some joke I didn't understand, but cut off almost immidiately.

I felt some of the panic leave me and I sat up a little. "What do you mean?" I whispered.

"We only drink animal blood."

I made a face. "Well as long as you don't drink my blood. Wait... you won't, right?"

"He wants to," a voice suddenly said from the other side of the room.

I shrieked and Edward spun around to face his gigantic brother. "Emmett!" he growled.

"What? You think she smells good. But you will be a good boy. Right Eddieboy?"

"I want to go home," I whispered, noticing as Jasper walked in through the door to the room.

Suddenly, even Charlie seemed safer to be around than these people... or immortals... or whatever the hell they were.

"I'm afraid that's not possible-

-"Don't kill me please!"-

-Not until we talk about this a bit." Edward finshed and I sighed in relief.

Emmett chuckled and Edward looked like he was in pain. "Silence your thoughts!" he groaned, coming to sit by me on the sofa.

"What?" I questioned, confused.

"He didn't tell you?" Emett gasped, suddenly surprised. "He can read minds, and Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control emotions-

"And you have to power to talk people to death," I muttered, and then my eyes went wide.

Edward and Emmett had both fallen silent, that was until Edward through his head back and barked a loud laugh. I jumped back in fear and rolled off the sofa and onto the ground. Now it was Emmett's turn to laugh.

Maybe I could run... maybe...

I quickly jumped up and bloted for the door, throwing it open behind me and running down the hallway. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and tripped, being the clumsy person I was, and rolled the rest of the way. When I hit the floor at the bottom I forced myself up and threw open the front door, shrieking in surprise when I found Jasper standing there with his arms crossed, leaning against the door frame. "You can't run from a vampire," he chuckled,a s if it was the most obvious thing in world. I spun around and ran for the back door, only to find Jasper waiting at the end of the hallway. I gasped. "What did I just say?" he complained. I turned around and he was standing there. "This is getting very old, very fast," he groaned.

"Jasper, leave her alone," Edward said from behind me.

I quickly ran to Edward, only sort of trusting him. Jasper smirked at me and said, "Boo," very calmly.

I screamed and jumped back, tripping over my own two feet, and Edward caught me. His arms were strong, but very cold.

I jumped back again and allowed myself to catch a quick breath before turning back to Edwarrd. "I don't know how," I whispered. "But I remember everything, and I remember what you said to me, right before I fell asleep."

Jasper walked away, chuckeling and I heard him walk up the stairs. Seconds later I ehard Emmett booming with laughter and I jumped.

Edward was looking at me with apolagetic eyes, and I knew that he wouldn't hurt me.

"So you know the truth now," Edward murmured.

I nodded my head. "I know the truth about everything. But could you do me a favor and start at the beginning?"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get hti sup. It was mostly a filler, but the next chapter will be abit more exciting.**


	12. Sorry!

**EPOV**

We all sat around the dining room table (which I don't even know why we have) and we had just gotten done telling our stories to Bella. Rosalie was the only one who didn't tell her full story.

"Vampires," she whispered, shaking her head and smiling incredulously. "I... I just can't believe..." she trailed off, shaking her head again.

"Is she gonna pass out again?" Emmett questioned.

Bella turned to glare at him and I couldn't help but chuckle. She just found out that we were all vampires and she was glaring at one of them.

"You know," Bella said. "This really shouldn't surprise me. You are all pretty strange anyway. No offence."

There was a sudden growl and Rosalie stomped out of the room. Bella cringed in fear. "Don't worry darling. She won't hurt you."

"She won't," I agreed. "I won't let her."

"Now Bella," Carlisle said. "You cannot speak a word about this. Not to anyone. Otherwise we will have to leave. Do we have your word?"

Bella nodded. She looked up at me and forced a smile.

"Why don't we let you two talk?" Carlisle sighed.

He and Esme stood up and left the room. Emmett went to go look for Rosalie. Alice began to whine about leaving but Jasper whispered to her and she smiled before leaving.

"You know," Bella whispered once they all left. "I remember alot of what happened last night." Her cheeks blushed a bright red. "Including... what you told me... before I fell asleep."

"Which was what?" I asked, playing dumb.

She blushed even redder, if that was possible. "You said... that... you loved... me."

I looked down at the table and shook my head. I needed to lie for her safety. As much as I wanted to give this a try... I couldn't harm her. I remembered her as a child. So innocent... so cute... so safe...

"Bella... you were drunk," I muttered. "You may have immagined things."

"Don't lie to me!" she insisted.

"I think I have admitted to enough in one day!" I spat. "You know too much already!"

"Fine," Bella muttered, tears appearing in her eyes. "Just tell me you odn't love me. Tell me that right now and I will leave without another word."

"No," I muttered.

"Just say it."

"No!"

"Say it!"

"_No!_"

"_Why_?"

"Because I can't!" I nearly screamed.

Bella's eyes widened. "You can't?" Bella repeated. "You can't say you don't love me?" Her next word was bearly a whisper but I heard it. "Why?"

"Because it's not true."

"You love me?"

"It's just... I never forgot you. Not when you were a child. Not ever. I don't know why."

"I dreamt about you for years," Bella whispered. "You were my angle in my dreams."

Her face turned even redder and she chewed on her lip.

"So... now what?" I whispered.

Bella looked up at me with teary eyes. "I don't know how it works... for vampires."

"Tehre isn't really a way... we just... I don't even know. Basically the same as humans. We date."

Bella nodded slowly. "So... should we...

I sighed. "We could go out some time... I suppose."

"You two are pathetic," I heard Alice mutter upstairs with my vampire hearing. Bella couldn't hear it.

"What do I say now?" I muttered, too low for her to hear.

Alice's thoughts filled my mind.

_Bella._

"Bella?"

_Will you go out with me?_

"Will you go out with me?" I asked.

Bella smiled. "Okay," she whispered.

_Wow. You two are pa-the-tic!_

"Shut up Alice!" I growled out loud.

Bella jumped in surprise and gasped. I immidiately realized my mistake. "I'm sorry!" I gasped out. "So sorry! I didn't mean... didn't mean to scare you! I told you I can read minds. All but yours that is. I don't know why that is, but it just is that way. Alice was teasing me in my head and it was getting annoying."

"You can't read my mind?" Bella whispered. "Is there somehting wrong with me?"

"I'm the one who can read minds and you think there is something wrong with _you_?" I chuckled darkly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I really do need to get home before Charlie sends out a search party."

"You call your father Charlie?" I asked, confused.

"We don't have a good relationship," she sighed. "He um... he left us when I was a kid. I never forgave him."

"I'm sorry," I told her. "But if you can't stand him... why would you come to live with him?"

"I was forced," she murmured. "Look I really should be going...

I nodded. "Okay," I said. "Just remember, don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Bella promised.

I stood awkwardly and gave her an awkward hug. "So... we'll talk later?"

"Yeah," she murmured. "We'll talk later."

Bella smiled and left.

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked through the front door. Charlie came rushing to me immidiately. "Where the hell were you?" he demanded.

"Why would you care?" I spat.

"I am so sick and tired of your attitude Issabella!"

"Don't call me that!" I warned. "Don't you _dare_ call me that!"

"I am your father!"

"You left us!" I cried. "You cheated on mom and you freaking left us!"

Charlie flared his nostrals and opened his mouth to talk but quickly shut up. He was hiding something.

* * *

I lay in my bed, just thinking about everything thta had happened that day, especially with Edward asking me out. The vampire thing was crazy, but what was even crazier was the fact that my angle existed _and_ he loved me.

I closed my eye and sighed, but was quickly shocked when something flew through my window. I gasped and sat straight up.

"Edward?" I gasped.

He smirked and sat down on my bed. "Told you I would talk to you later."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't scare me like that! I've had enough dramam for one day. Charlie wants to kill me-

Edward's eys fixed in fron tof him and he looked like he was spacing out. "What are you thinking?" I whispered.

"Shh," he shushed me, and then his eyes widened. "Your dad is really upset."

"Why would he even care about what I said to him?" I huffed.

"Because what ou accused him of isn't true."

"What are you talking about? He left us! He cheated then left."

"No. he never cheated. Your mother did, with Phil. You dad left because your mom asked him to and he just wanted what was best for you. He just wants his little girl back."

My eyes widened and filled with tears. It couldn't be true! Could it?

I stood up slowly and walked out of my room. My feet had a mind of their own.

I walked into the living room like a ghost and Charlie looked up and saw me. His sad eyes quickly filled with concern.

"Bella?" he whispered, quickly sitting up. "What happened... what's wrong?"

My lip quivered and I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "I'm sorry daddy!" I cried, and threw myself into his arms.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I'm having a bit of a hard time getting past writers block. So guys, what would you like to see in this story?**

**Review please for a faster update!**


	13. Forgive!

**BPOV**

_I walked into the living room like a ghost and Charlie looked up and saw me. His sad eyes quickly filled with concern._

_"Bella?" he whispered, quickly sitting up. "What happened... what's wrong?"_

_My lip quivered and I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "I'm sorry daddy!" I cried, and threw myself into his arms._

Charlie gasped out in surprise, not expecting me to hug him. His arms were frozen at his side.

But I continued to sob. All these years... all this time I always accused him of cheating on Mom and leaving us... but it was Mom who had done the bad deed.

"Bella?" Charlie whispered, confused.

"I'm so sorry," I cried again. "You never cheated on Mom."

"But who... who told you that Bells?" he asked, finally wrapping his arms around me.

I sat up quickly, forgetting about the fact that he didn't know that Edward was a mind reader.

"I um...

I shook my head, not sure of what to say. "Were you listening in on my phone call with Renee last night?" Charlie questioned.

"Um... yeah," I whispered, lying. "I didn't mean to. I picked it up and overheard right as you were talking about it."

Charlie nodded. "Look, don't think any less of your mother. Okay?"

"No," I gasped quickly. "You took the blame. Why would you do that?"

"Your mom was afraid you would hate her. You were always close with her and I didn't want this to mess everything up between you two."

"But I hated you," I whispered, guiltilly. "How could you just take the blame like that, and never say anything?"

"Because I love you and I didn't want to put any more drama in your life," Charlie explained.

"Well it didn't help matters much by lying to me all these years," I said.

Charlie chuckled, humorlessly. "I guess you're right," he sighed.

I gave a half smile, and felt completely embarrased for the way I had treated Charlie all this time.

"You get some sleep," Charlie whispered.

I nodded slowly. "Okay," I whispered.

I stood up slowly. "Hey Bella," Charlie stopped me.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"A friends house," I lied. I changed the subject quickly. "Hey, do you think we could catch up some time?" I asked. "We haven't had a real conversation in a few years."

Charlie smiled widely at that. "I'm going fishing tommorow morning, it may not be what you consider fun, but you are welcome to come."

"I'de love to," I said quickly.

Charlie's eyes went slightly wide. "Well I'm getting up at five thirty. It's a bit early but-

"I'll set my alarm," I cut him off.

I smiled and turned for the stairs but quickly turned back and ran over to Charlie. I gave him a quick kiss on a cheak before saying, "Good night dad. Love ya."

"Love you too," Charlie said, almost confused sounding. He looked like he was fighting tears.

I quickly ran back up the stairs and inot my room where Edward was sitting on my bed, waiting. "Hey," he whispered.

I smiled a half smile. "Hey," I whispered back.

Edward smiled crookedly. "So...

"So..." I whispered and giggled quietly. "I don't hate my dad anymore."

"I know," Edward said, standing up. "I heard."

"How much did you here?" I pondered.

"Everything," Edward responded and pointed to his ears. "Vampire hearing."

"I'll have to get used to that," I chuckled.

Edward laughed quietly and took a step towards me. "You should prbbaly get some sleep. you're getting up pretty early tommorow."

I sighed. "I guess so," I whispered, a bit dissapointed that I wouldn't get to talk to Edward for very long.

I climbed into bed and Edward pulled my blanket up around me. "Good night," Edward whispered.

He turned towards the window. "Wait!" I stopped him. "You don't have to leave you know!"

Edward chuckled and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. "How do vampires sleep?" I questioned. "There was no bed in your room."

"We don't sleep," Edwad smirked. "Nuh uh! That's crazy," I hissed in a whisper.

Edward laughed. "Get some rest Bella," he sighed.

I smiled slightly and turned over onto my side, feeling slightly self concious that Edward was watching me.

"Good night," Edward whispered.

"Good night," I responded.

* * *

**EPOV**

I could tell Bella was sleeping when her breathing evened out and she began murmuring things to herself.

"Charlie... sorry... No...

I turned my head to the side, confused. "No!" Bella cried. "No!"

I immidiately stood up and headed towards Bella.

"Please!" Bella cried. "Please! Don't go!"

I shook Bella, but the second my hands came in contact with her skin she shot up and screamed.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Charlie was standing in the kitchen, heading for the door. I ran in just in time._

_"No! Don't leave!" I begged._

_"You didn't believe me! You never forgave me!" Charlie spat, angrilly._

_Tears flooded my eyes. "I'm so sorry! I would take it all back if I could but I can't!"_

_"Just give it up Bella! I'm leaving."_

_"No!" I screamed._

_The scene faded away at the same time that I heard the front door slam._

_"No! Wait!" I cried. "Please! I'm sorry! Daddy!"_

_Something cold hit my shoulder from behind and I screamed._

I shot up in bed and found Edward staring back at me, eyes wide and fearful.

Footsteps came running down the hall. "Go hide," I whispered to Edward.

Edward was gone in a flash and I layed back down, pretending to be asleep. My door burst open and Charlie ran in.

I felt his hands on my shoulder. "Bella! Bella wake up!" he whispered.

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, pretending to be disoriented.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"You alright Bells?"

"Yeah..." I sighed. "Just a bad dream."

**A/N: So I have the next chapter planned out, but I need reviews first!**


	14. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**BPOV**

"Bells, wake up!" a voice murmured.

My eyes snapped open and I found Charlie standing over me. "You're alarm clock didn't go off. We are supposed to go fishing."

I groaned quietly for a moment. Just five mor eminutes, I thought about asking. And then my mind realized what was going on. I opened up my eyes and found thta it was still very dark outside. "Oh! I'm sorry Ch- Dad!" I gasped, my mind still half asleep.

Charlie nodded in the darkness. "It's alright Bella. Just go get dressed and meet me downstairs in about fifteen minutes. Dress in something you don't really care about but make sure it is warm."

"Okay," I whispered. "I'll be down in fifteen." I gave a half-smile and my mine idly wonderede where Edward was.

Charlie turned headed towards the door and flashed on the light on the way out. I blinked against the harsh light and yawned.

I looked aorund the room and whispered Edwards name. There was no answer so I tried again.

SUddenly something burst frmo the other side of the room and flung itself at me. Something clamped over my mouth to keep me from screaming and somehting else cradled me from falling. I was breathing hard and thrashing around. And then I heard a quiet laughing. My eyes searched up slowly and I realized it was Edward. "You scared me half to death!" I growled when he released his hand from my mouth.

"It was halarious though," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Hey, don't be like that. I'm sorry."

I turned back around. "Don't do that to me again! my human body can only take so much."

Edward made a saluting motion with his han. I rolled my eyes again and smirked. "I have to get dressed now. I don't think you should be here for that so...

"Way ahead of you," Edward chuckled and was gone with a flash.

Cold air swept in through my now opened window. I walked over to it and closed it before stripping out of my clothes and rading my closet for old sweats. I pulled on a pair of sweat pant, and old t-shirt with a hole in it and a giant sweat shirt. After I brushed my teeth and grabbed my sneakers, I went downstairs.

"Here," Charlie said when I walked into the kitchen.

He handed me a pair of fishing boots. "Those will be too big for me," I pointed out.

"Then pull them on over your sneakers," Charlie answered.

I smiled and mumured an "okay" before doing what he said. I grabbed a poptart from the pantry and then turned aorund to face Charlie. "Ready when you are," I said.

* * *

**EPOV**

The second I walked through the door, Alice was standing in front of me. "So what happened? Tell me everything. Did you kiss? Did you realize how much your hearts have always been longing for one another? Did you-

"Look, I get you are a hopeless romantic, but this is rediculous. Nothing happened. We talked, she realized that her dad never cheated on her mom and then she slept.

"What?" Alice asked, her eyebrows furowing together.

"You see, the world isn't a romance novel," I said.

Alice cocked her head to the side. "You two are so boring. So why are you home?"

"She went fishing with her dad," I answered.

Alice through her hands in the air. "She chose her dad over you? What are you doing wrong Edward?"

"You are quite rediculous," I stated and the headed for my room.

* * *

**BPOV**

I stood on the boat, holding onto the fishing pole. I was sleepy, I will admit, but so excited thsat I could finally catch up with my dad.

I peeked over at Charlie who had a very serious fishing look on his face. He was wearing a strange looking fishing hat.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Charlie's attention snapped away from his fishing pole and over to me.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"You," I giggled. "You are so into this."

Charlie blushed. "Yeah well..." he trailed off and pulled his fishing hat off his head and pressed it down on top of mine.

The hat fell over my eyes, blinding my vision. I started laughing as I pulled the hat off of my head.

"I'm clumsy enough _with_ vision. Add in the hat blocking my eyes and we have a disaster waiting to happen," I cracked up. "You trying to kill me Dad?"

Charlie chuckled, and then his face went serious. "You know, you don't have to call me Dad if you don't want to," Charlie murmured,scratching the back of his neck.

"But I do want to," I said.

Charlie sighed and looked down. "You almost called me Charlie this morning."

"So you heard that?" I whispered, feeling suddenly guilty.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry. I don't really care what you call me, just as long as I have my Bells back."

I swallowed hard, feeling a lump in my throat. "It was a force of habbit," I whispered. "I used to call you Charlie just to get on your nerves. It was immature and rude, and I'm sorry. You're my dad. That's what I will call you."

Charlie smiled and wiped a tear from my cheek that I didn't even know had fallen. I wiped my palms across my face quickly. "Sorry," I murmured. "Didn't know I was doing that."

Charlie chuckled. "It's okay."

Suddenly my fishing pole jerked forwards. I gasped and grabbed onto it. "What do I do? What do I do?" I screamed.

"Calm down just-

"Don't tell me to calm down! The fish is pulling so hard! I think it's a shark!" I shrieked.

"Bella, just relax. Look, just turn this knob right here-

I screamed out loud again and Charlie started turning the knob on the fishing pole, my hand was still on it as well. Charlie started pulling in the fish. "It's going to be huge! It's a shark. Or worse! Maybe it's a parana!"

"Bella, Paranas are extreamely small," Charlie pointed out. "Plus there is oging to be no sharks or paranas in a _lake_."

"Maybe it's an octopus!" I screamed, just as Charlie reeled in what had to be the smallest fish I had ever seen.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Bella, how often do you work out?"

"Shut up," I whispered trying as hard as I possibly could not to blush.

Charlie pulled the fish off of the hook. It started ot jump around but Charlie grabbed a knife and killed it before tossing it into the cooler beside me.

"Wellt hat will be enough to feed about... maybe a quarter of you. "Shut up," I sang.

I looked up at Charlie and the second he met my eyes we started cracking up hysterically.

* * *

**EPOV**

It was hours before Bella got home. I waited in here room for her, laying flat on her bed.

It was about lunch time when I heard there car pull into the drivway. "It's not that bad!" I heard Bella laugh from downstairs.

"Bad is an understatment. You caught a huge fish and let it go!" Charlie was laughing as well.

I couldn't hide my laughter at the mental image that gave me. Of course Bella would do that.

"I'm off to work!" Charlie called.

"You have fun!" Bella responed.

Charlie headed out the front door and I could see him through the windoe.

Bella came stomping up the steps, cracking up, and when she entered her room, she screamed when she saw me.

"Hey!" she chuckled. "You are so lucky Charlie wasn't home."

"I have ot meet him one of these days in person."

"I'm sure it will be a bit more traditional and a little less creative then how I met your family.

I laughed. She was always beautiful, but Bella looked horrible. She was soaking wet and her hair was a birds nest on top of her head. She had dirt swept across the side of her cheek. Atleast I think it was dirt.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"That would be lovely," I teased.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Be here when I come back?"

"Always," I responded.

About ten minutes later, Bella showed up in her room in a towel. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "I forgot to take clothes with me," she said, blushing a bright red from her neck all the way up to her face. Her towel was clutched tightly around her. It only covered up half of her thighs. Her hands were holding the towel tightly around her chest. "This is so embarrasing! I can't believe I did this!"

I stood up slowly and walked over to Bella. This may have not been the best time, but I couldn't help myself as I leaned in close to her face. I could hear her heartbeat speed up and her breath catch in her throat as I whispered, "Hold still."

Then our lips touched.

**A/N: Well there's their first kiss! Crazy way to have it, I know, but now we have a bit of a cliff hanger. If I get fifteen reviews by tommorow I will update within the next two days. I know how I will finish this story now and I only want about 6-8 more chapter after this.**


	15. Taken

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**BPOV**

As I stepped out of the shower, something clicked in my head. Damn it! I left my clothes in the room!

I quickly pulled my towel around me. So how to do this? Do I just walk in half-naked or do I wait in the bathroom until he leaves? But he promised not to leave!

Damn it!

I quickly pulled my towel aorund me and stompe dout into the hallway, feeling the cold air hit my skin. I started to shiver.

Without thinking, I burst through the door to my room. Edward's eyes nearly popped right out of his head. My cheeks and neck began to began to blush a bright red.

"I forgot to take clothes with me," I said. "This is so embarrasing! I can't believe I did this!"

Edward barely heard me. Instead he began to stand up and walk over to me. I was so confused. What the hell was he doing. Then his face was inches from mine.

"Hold still," he whispered.

My breath caught in my throat and choked me. Then suddenly he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine and all of my problems dissapeared. Edward pulled back for a moment and touched his forehead to mine, staring into my eyes. I took control this time and leaned forwards, pressing my lipsI waited for him to respond to take it a little bit forwards and kiss him with more passion. Edwards hands snaked up my back and wrapped around me, pulling me close to him and shutting the door so Charlie wouldn't walk in. We backed up until the back of my knees hit my bed and I collapsed onto it with Edward on top of me.

I snaked my leg over his hip and barely noticed as my towel began to slip off of me. Edward held himself up with his hands, trying not to put any weight on top of me. I leaned up a little bit and that's when I felt the fabric slip from my flesh and land under me.

There was a gust of cold air and then Edward wasn't leaning over me anymore. I quickly came to my sences and pulled the towel back around me. "I'm sorry," Edward quickly appologized from somwhere in the room.

His voice was coming from closet. Very slowly, I stood up and wondered over to my closet, clutching my towel around me. "Edward," I murmured, knocking on the closet.

The door slowly creake dopen to reveal Edward to the other side, a blouse on top of his head. "I can't control myself like that, he said quickly. "I'm so sorry. DOn't worry, i didn't see anything/ My eyes were closed."

"Edward," I murmured. "It's okay. Really."

"Bella, please just trust me on this. That was going way too far."

"So we can't kiss anymore?"

Edward sighed and removed the blue blouse form his head. "We can kiss," he said, shaking his head. "We just can't do _that." _He motioned to my bed and then to me. That's when I rmembered that I was half-naked.

I gasped and grabbed the robe from inside my closet. Edward stepped aside to allow me access. I pulled the robe around my towel and let it fal off from underneath me.

"Maybe I should go," Edward started.

"No!" I begged. "Please."

"Fine, I'll just go wait in the hall."

"But Charlie...

"Is currently sound asleep."

"Just be careful. He has a gun."

"Good thing I'm bullit-proof," Edward joked, giving me a half-smile.

He dissapeared into the hallway and I dropped my robe onto the floor and let all of the events from tonight catch up with me. "Holly crap," I muttered to myself.

With a sigh, I opened my dresser and pulled out sweat-pants and a baggy t-shirt. I quickly changed into my pajamas and then hung my robe back up in my closet. Next I reached for my comb and began to work through the knots in my hair.

Suddenly, a hand was thrown over my mouth and the comb was ripped from tmy hand. I tried to scream, but the hand over my mouth prevevtned me from doing so. For amoment, I pondered whether it was Edward, that was until the comb nailed me in the back of my head and left me feeling dizzy. The room grew blurry and my eyes rolled into my head. The darkness swirmed into my eyes. The last thing I remembered was something sharp piercing my throat and I fell into the cold, muscle-filled arms that weren't Edward's.

* * *

**EPOV**

I waited in the hallway for a few minutes. Nothing seemed wrong until there was a soft thud. Bella's heartbeat began to speed and and a soft groaning sound was heard.

I tappe don the door lightly. "Bella?" I called. "Bella?"

I knocked again and when I got no answer, I threw the door open. It hit the wall with a bang. I could hear Charlie's thoughts becoming louder and clearer. He was waking up.

Bella was nowhere in sight. I looked around quickly, and when I found that I was completely alone, my eyes grew wide and I began to panic. Bella's window was wide open and the cold air was blowing in.

I inhaled and could smell Bella's scent as well as a scent that belonged to someone that wasn't human.

Someone had taken her.

My sences were up and ready to go and find her, until I noticed the drops of blood on the floor.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. So who should the person be and why did they bite and take Bella? I have a few ideas, but I could definately use some better ones. Whoever comes up with the best idea will get credit in the next chapter and will get their name used in the story. Id you want your name used, give it in a review.**

**Reviews=fast updates!**


	16. Forgoten

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**BPOV**

I gasped as I replayed the feeling of the razor sharp..._teeth?_ entering my neck. I couldn't move. There was now a warmth spreading thorugh my body that quickly turned into heat which then turned to fire.

I screamed out loud, crying out as loud as I could. Where was Edward?

There was a muttering from somewhere nearby. I tried to force my eyes open but I was too scared to.

"Edward," I whimpered, only to scream as the fire got hotter.

There was a sound from somewhere next to me, a ripping, tearing type sound. And then something was placed over my mouth, holding it shut. Duck tape.

I moaned out against the tape, clenching my fists together.

What was happening?

Where the hell was Edward?

I began to realize that I was moving. I was in a car... more like a van. I knew this because as we hit a turn, my body rolled across the ground and slammed into the wall. I screamed out against the duck tape. With the motion of my body, my hair was clinging to the blood dripping down the side of my throat.

My hands we tied together, I suddenly realized, because as I went to reach for my throbbing neck, my hands were bound together at my chest.

"Please," I tried to beg, but it came out as 'Pmummmmbbmmmmmmm!"

I just wanted them to put out the fire. I was burning! Why were they burning me?

Wait a second, the cold skin, the neck bite, the fire... I wasn't on fire... it was in my vains! It was venom!

They were turning me into a vampire!

* * *

**EPOV**

"Carlisle!" I growled. "They took her!"

"Who took who?" Alice asked, instantly standing in front of me.

"Bella was kidnapped! it had to be a vampire because I was right outside the door and I didn't hear it and there was blood! I could have saved her!"

"Shh, jsut breathe! Oh my gosh! Carlisle!"

Carlisle appeared in front of us. "What's wrong?"

"They took Bella!" I gasped, dry sobbing. "She's gone! They took her!"

"Who was it?"

"It was probably..." Rosalie started, walking down the stairs.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Victoria _has_ been trying to get us back for over a fifty years," Rosalie pointed out.

Of course.

Fifty years ago, we were living in Mississippi, pretending to go to school just like we did now. Except, we didn't have Alice with us yet.

It was one night when I was out hunting in the woods that we heard the scream.

_"Please don't hurt me!"_

_I took off running through the trees. I could smell blood and heard a loud laugh._

_Crunch. Scream. "Please! Ahhhh!"_

_I burst through the trees as quietly as I could to find a tiny teenager laying on the ground in a pool of blood a vampire standing over her._

_"Ah, a Cullen," he said. "I'm James, and I believe that you are interupting my dinner."_

_"Just leave her alone," I said._

_The fragile looking girl must have been 4'10. Her black spiky hair just reached her shoulders. Her body was shaking in pain. Tears were pouring down her cheeks._

_"Excuse me? I don't ruin your meal. You don't ruin mine. Now get out of my way."_

_"Give me the girl and I will."_

_"I don't understand it. You're a vampire and you dirnk animal blood. That's no good."_

_"It's works just fine for me thank you very much," I growled, crossing my arms._

_The girl whimpered and my vision turned red. I crouched into a fighting possition and showed my teeth._

_"Edward?" a voice said from behing me._

_"Jasper, the girl," I responded._

_Jasper came into my sight of view and I saw the look on his face. "She's my girlfriend," he quickly lied._

_"Well why didn't you say so? I'll introduce you to mine," James smirked. "Victoria?"_

_Suddenly something flew out of the trees and pinned Jasper to the ground at the same time that I sunk my teeth into Jame's neck and ripped his head off. I pulled out a lighter and set him on fire. _

_Jasper threw both of my legs around Victoria's back and flipped them over so he was looking down at her, growling. She had red hair and red eyes. "James!" she cried in a child like high pitched voice. "He killed James!"_

_Of course she was stronger because she drank human blood. She threw Jasper off of her and slammed him into a tree. _

_There was more growling from behind me. "Laraunt! Let's get out of here," Victora growled._

_They were gone in a flash. _

_"Swetheart, can you tell me your name? Darlin'?" Jasper asked._

_The girl on the groudn began to whimper again. "Marry Alice," she choked out, before her eyes rolled bak into her head and she barely had a pulse._

_"W ehave to bit eher," Jasper gasped out._

_"Jasper you don't have the self control-_

_"We don't have time to get her to Carlisle. Marry Alice, you stay with me!"_

_Jasper sunk his teeth into her neck. Her whole body jerked up. Jasper closed his eyes and pulled back. "Get her to the house," he whispered. "Edward do it now! I need ot hunt!"_

_And then he was gone._

Eventually when Alice woke up, she couldn't really remember much. There was a report that a girl had ogne missing. She had family looking for her so she ditched the name Marry and just went by Alice. She became thirsty and we took her hunting and taught her everything.

It wasn't until she knew that Victoria would be at our house and was right that we realized she could see the future.

Victoria had been hunting us down for years and eventually she tackled me to the ground. She had an evil smirk on her face as she held the lighter up ot my throat.

_"Dying is a blessing," I told her. "I have no soul. You'll just be saving me the trouble."_

_And just like that she stood up and shook her head. "Then you better watch it Cullen. I'll get you back one day."_

_I jumped up and threw her up against a tree. The lighter switched on and she burned me across my chest. I jumped back with a growl._

_"Nice try," she taunted and then vanished._

"Shit!"

Alice bounced at my sudden outburst.

"Let's go!"

"Edward she's dangerous!" Carlisle reminded me.

"Yeah and Bella's probably dead by now. I have to go Carlisle!"

Everyone fell silent.

"If I don't come back alive," I whispered. "Then that means that Bella's not."

And with that I ran to my car before they could stop me. I got in and shut the door, only to find that there was someone sitting in the backseat.

"Rosalie. You need to go," I whispered.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let you go alone, did you?"

I sighed. "It's dangerous."

Rose gave a half smile. "If that were Emmett you would be right there with me."

* * *

**BPOV**

The fire began to leave my fingers tips and toes, getting smaller and smaller until it was just burning my chest. My tied up hands pressed into my chest and I groaned against the tape on my mouth as it got stronger.

My heart beat once... twice more... three times, fluttered, then stop beating. I let out a long deep breath as I realized it was over.

I was dead... well sort of. I wanted to be a vampire, but not this way. Not before I got to say goodbye to those who I loved.

Not by someone who I hadn't even seen yet.

Wait... if I was a vampire...I tore my hands from the ropes and ripped the tape from my mouth all in one fluid motion. My eyes snapped open and I found myself sitting on a surgical table in a small empty room. It should have been only white and grey, but there were so many colors that I had never seen before. I couldn't put a name to them.

My vision was amazing.

There was small noise from the door at the end of the room. I bolted upright and stood in front of the table. My vision hadn't blurred at the movement. It was crystal clear the whole time.

"Hello sweatheart," a squeaky voice said. I didn't trust it. "How are you doing?"

SH ehad red hair and red eyes. Besides the eyes she was beatiful.

"Who..." I spoke for the first time. My voice was like bells. So beautiful. "Who are you?"

She turned her head to the side. "Who am I? Who are you?"

"I..."

I froze.

Who was I? What was I waiting for? I couldn't remember anything. I shuttered with the realization.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything."

"Honey, I saved your life."

"You did?" I was so confused. Wasn't I not supposed to like this woman?

"You got kidnapped and beaten in a alley. You were dying and I saved you. Do you know what you are?"

"A vampire?" I whispered.

"Yes, in your past life you must have known one. Do you know who it is?"

I racked my brain for the information but came back with none. "No."

"Wait... if you saved me why did you tie me up and put tape over my mouth?"

"That wasn't you. That was the men who raped you."

"Raped me?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"Well, since you know what you are, you must be thirsty."

For the first time I noticed the burning. "I am."

"Well honey, you don't have a name and you're gonna need one since you will be living with us from now on."

"Us?"

"Laurant and I."

I bit my lip. "Okay...

"I think we should call you... Izzie. How nice, Izzie."

"I feel like I'm forgetting osmething," I whispered, feeling my eyes sting with tears that would never fall/

"Oh honey, I'm sure it's nothing important."

**A/N: Well... this story just changed paths. Does anyone else hate Victoria? Poor Bella. So what will happen? I know it's a wierd change but i have plans for this story. LEt's just say that in the next chapter there will be a bit of a time jump.**

**Please review for a fast update.**


	17. Lost

****

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

**A/N: This chpater has a bunch of time jumps. I think I know where this sotry is going now. I am so sorry for the long wait, really bad writers block. I didn't update any of my stories for a while. So here is this chapter. Not srue how long I want this story to be, but not too much longer of wher it is now. **

**EPOV**

_"We've looked everywhere," Rosalie said softly. "Edward she's gone. We've been searching for days and I'm thirsty."_

_"We can't give up! We can't just give up-_

_"Edward. We're not giving up. We're taking a break and going home. We'll start up again tomorow night. We'll find her."_

**10 months later...**

"Edward." There was a soft knock at the door. "Edward it's me. Are you decent?"

"No," I lied, laying on my bed with my arms folded under my head.

There was a soft sigh. "Well could you get decent?" the worried voice asked.

"Nope."

"If you don't unlock this door I'll kick it down," Alice warned, still too sad to sound threatening. "I'll kick it down because I care."

"Alice! Just leave me alone! I need to be alone!"

"It's been ten months Edward!" she yelled. "I get you're upset, but sitting in here and moping for the rest of eternity won't do anything to help you! We'll find her."

"Oh, you mean her drained body? Can't wait!" I snapped, sitting up.

"We'll look for her tonight, okay?"

"Where? We have no lead! We have nothing Alice! I've lost every trail I had. Victoria's gone and so is Bella!"

I heard Alice take a shaky breath. "I miss her too ya know."

I turned once to look at the door before I hopped out the window. "I know," I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Izzie POV**

I entered the old cabbin that we lived in. Laraunt and Victoria were sitting in the living room waiting for me. The few items we owned- which consisted mostly of clothes- were packed away in suitcases.

"What's going on Victoria?" I asked, a little worried.

"Izzie, sweetie we are moving."

"But, why?"

"After feeding on so many humans, people are beginning to notice. We have to get away."

"You mean... leave? Now? But I like it here."

"And you'll like it where we are going. Far, far away from here."

"But Victoria-

"Sweetie, it's for the best. We get to og start a new life."

"New life... but I just want to remember my old life."

"B- uh Izzie, you're old life was horrible. Everybody hated you, even you'r eown family. Men raped you and left you to die."

I felt my eyes begin to sting with unshed tears. "I know," I whimpered.

"Oh, Izzie. Don't cry," Lauraunt said softly. "You are a wonderful girl. You were always more special than the others. ODn't you see? This was always meant to happen. You were always meant to be a vampire."

"But what if i wasn't?" I asked, almost hesitantly.

"You were!" Victoria snapped, and then froze. "I'm sorry. Just a little thirsty. Maybe we should get going."

"O-okay."

* * *

**EPOV**

**12 months since they took her.**

"Edward!" a voice called.

I turned slowly to see Rosalie running towards me. Her blond hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She was wearing tight black pants and a tight black shirt. "You were supposed to wait for me to go searching for her."

"Rose," I sighed, shaking my head. "It's just me now. I can't drag you into this. If I find something, I'll call you. But I need to do this on my own." I looked her straight in the eye and she knew I was serious. "Please Rose..." My voice cracked.

Rosalie bit her lip, almost contemplating what to do next. "You better not get yourself killed, or I'll be pissed," she warned.

"Thank you," I whispered, quickly giving her a hug before turning and taking off running.

What Rose didn't know was that I wasn't coming back until I found her. Even if that meant I wouldn't be coming back at all.

* * *

**IPOV**

"So... this is it, huh?" I asked, looking at the old beat up house I would now call home.

"Yes, do you really have to ask?" Victoria muttered, carrying in an old looking sofa.

After moving only two months ago, we moved again because Victoria hated where we lived. Atleast that's what she said.

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Of course not, sweetie," she sighed, not sounding very sincere. "Listen, your room is in the basement. Okay?"

"The basement," I repeated. "Yay," I said, unenthusiastically. "I'll just... I'll go check it out."

I bloted through the front door and ran down the stairs to find a disgusting basement with a sofa and a bookshelf. That was it. "How nice," I whispered. "They went through alot of trouble," I tried to convince myself. "It's not like they have alot of money. I should be thankful that they love me so much." A tear ran down my face as I dropped down onto the sofa. "My life is so much better used to hate me."

I grabbed the arm of the sofa so tight that it tore under my nails. I shook with dry sobs.

Nobody loved me in my first life and in my afterlife, I slept in a basement.

"Izzie!" Laurant suddenly called.

I took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Yeah?" I responded, knowing that she could hear me.

"Come up stairs. I have something to tell you."

With one more deep breath, I was upstairs in a flash. Laurant was smiling at me wickedly. "Follow me," he beckoned.

I shivered but followed him nonetheless. He was the one who found me after being raped anyway.

We walked all the way thorugh the woods until we were standing far away from the house.

I looked down for one second. But the next, I had my arm being held up above my head and my face in a grip that hurt. I could hear my skin cracking.

"Oh Izzie. I didn't wan tot have to do this."

I tried to flash around him, but he was faster and wiser.

"You are a very sweet girl. But I'm afraid there's enough room for the two of us."

A quick rip and both of my arms were on the other side of the forrest. I could feel painful tear of my arms being pulled from their sockets. It was too much to bare. I cried out in agony but had a hand shoved over my mouth. My legs were kicked out from under me and a foot held down my chest on the ground. I sobbed painfully.

"I'm in love darling. I don't want anything to come between me and that love. And as you can see, Victoria is too focused on hiding you away."

The foot pressed down into my chest harder, so much that the cracking echoed throughout my body. "Although you do deserve to know that there was something we didn't tell you."

"W-what?" I got out.

"You're not who she says you are."

And then the foot came up high and was about to plunge down through my chest when suddenly something came flying out of the trees. It hit Laurant straight on and ripped his head and arms off. I screamed in fear as the monster then stood over me, growling.

"Please don't hurt me," I begged.

The wolf looked at me for a moment, contemplating, before picking up Laurants limbs and ripping them some more. It piled them up and then walked back out into the trees. When it came back it dropped a lighter on top of the limbs and they burst into flames. The wolf looked back at me once more, warning me with it's eyes that I should stay away. I got the message.

And then it took off into the woods. For a moment all I could hear was my heavy breathing and the sound of the crackling flames. As I slowly came to my senses I jerked up and screamed, wishing I had my arms back on. "Victoria!" I cried. "Victoria! Victoria-a-a! Victoria!"

I could hear the leaves rustling and feared that the wolf came back and with another lighter.

"Izzie?" a soft, caring voice gasped. "Laurant! What has happened to him?"

"It was a wolf!" I cried. "We were... hunting." Something in my head, some voice that I didn't recognize, warned me not to tell her the truth. "It came out of nowhere and tore my arms off and then killed Laurant. I think we were trespassing or something. My arms are gone! Help me please!"

Victoria was frozen in shock, still staring at Laurants remains.

"Victoria!" I shrieked.

"He's dead," she whispered, shaking her head. "First James. Now Laurant."

"James?" I whimpered. "Who's-

"Your arms. Oh darling, your arms."

I could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke. She grasped the first arm and licked it, getting venom all over it. She then reattached the arm to my shoulder and I could feel it once again. She did the same with the other one. My armpits and shoudlers were sore, but I felt a million times better now that my arms were reattatched. My chest was still sore though. I began to rub itwith my fingertips but recoiled.

"What now?" Victoria whispered.

"He um, _it_ stepped on my chest."

Victoria nodded slowly. "Let's get you back to the house," she murmured, helping me up to my feet.

I stumbled back to the house and right down to the basement where I hid away.

* * *

**EPOV**

**18 months since then took Bella.**

I haven't seen her in a year and a half. 18 months. I couldn't believe it.

I hadn't been home for six months either. I threw out my cellphone on the second day when my family kept trying to call me.

They might have thought I was dead. I wouldn't come home until I was sure _she_ wasn't.

I ran through forrests, over border lines into other stated and countries. I went as far as Canada. I even flew to Alaska, Africa, China, India, Russia. Her scent was nowhere to be found. Then I came home and searched some more.

I was finally back in Forks one day, retracing my steps when suddenly...

"Edward?" a soft voice gasped.

I cursed under my breath. Damn it, it was Alice.

Without looking once, I sped off into the woods. "Edward!" she shrieked as I ran into the darkness.

Suddenly she came flying through the trees and landed right in front of me. Alice looked at me with a painful gaze. "Where. The. In. The. Hell. Have. You. Been?"

Sobs wracked my body. "Her scent's gone," I whispered. "She's... she's dead, isn't she?"

"Oh Edward," Alice whimpered, pullin gme into a hug. "We'll get through this."

"I was right outside the room and I let them get her."

"Shh," Alice hushed me. "It's okay. Just come home. Alright? Just for a little while. The others are hunting."

"Alright," I agrred, reluctantly. "But I can't stay for long. If I can't find Bella, I atleast have to hunt down Victoria."

Alice nodded and then took my hand, leading me back to the house.

I sat down on the sofa, ignoring my burning throat which I hadn't fed in over two weeks.

_Ring._

I jumped at the sound of the phone. "Could you answer that?" Alice asked me.

The caller idea said _unknown number._

"Hello," I said slowly, hoping that it wasn't my family, I needed it to be quiet.

"Hello Cullen," a voice said. "Look where we stand now. You're girl is gone. My James is gone. We're even."

"Victoria?" I growled. "Where is Bella?"

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. Pelase review. The next chapter is going to be action packed and totally worth it. I'll update really fast if I get 20 reviews.**

**Please review**


	18. Found

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**EPOV**

_"Victoria?" I growled. "Where is Bella?"_

"I'm afraid her heart stopped beating Edward."

My hopes fell and I had to grip onto the sofa so I wouldn't do something stupid.

"You _killed_ her?" I demanded,

"Oh Edward, we're even now. My James is gone and now so is your Bella."

"James attacked me!" I growled. "Bella never touched anyone. She was perfect in every way and you took her from me!"

"Well she knows nothing of perfect anymore," Victoria chuckled evily and the line cut out.

"What's the number on the phone?" Alice whispered, her face full of pain from what Victoria said.

"It was resticted," I responded, shaking with anger and sadness.

"Edward-

"I'm going to kill her!" I growled. "She is fucking dead Alice! Dead!"

* * *

**IPOV**

**5 months later**

I was fast, faster than a cheeta, faster than lightning.

I was airborn, beautiful and graceful, invisible to the human eye.

Just a blur.

A swift wind.

I was nothing and I was everything.

I was a vampire.

"Did you feel that wind?" a woman asked, leaning on her boyfriend as they watched the stars.

"It was just a breeze, I'm sure. Nothing to worry about."

I flew around them again, this time closer.

"There it is again," the woman said frantically.

"I felt it that time," the guy responded, releasing her from his grip.

I swerved to the side and spun around htme closer again. They both screamed as I hunted towards my prey.

"Glen!" the woman cried. "What'd going on?"

This time as I ran around them, I grabbed the man by his shoulders and tackled him to the ground.

"Ashley!" he cried out before I sunk my teeth into his neck, silencing him.

"Glen!" the girl cried. "Get off of him! Get of fof him now!"

I grabbed the girl's shoulder and threw her to the ground next to him, holding her down with my hand as I drained him. I moved over to her next and smirked, smelling adrenalin.

"What are you?" she cried. "Please don't hurt me!" she sobbed.

I laughed and then sunk my teeth into her as well, earning a loud shriek. And then it was all over. I smiled, triumphant, licking my lips clean from the sticky blood.

"Good night," I whispered to them. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**EPOV**

My search went on for another month and I never found anything. Victoria was probably long gone by now. I just had to find her and rip her head off. Watch as she burned.

I never found anything until...

"Glen!" a ovice cried from miles awau, but my stronge ears picked them up.

I stod up in a flash. There was a lous shriek that died off in the night. I flashed through the dark, ariving there in minutes, just in time to find the lifeless bodies laying on the front lawn. "Victoria," I hissed, standing straight up.

My eyes caught a slight bend in the tips of the grass and I knew that she went off to the right. I was going to find her and I was going to kill her.

* * *

**IPOV**

I stepped through the front door, feeling the blood swish around in my stomach. I was so full. It was a good feeling.

"Hey Izzie," a kind voice called.

"Hi Victoria," I responded.

"Where were you?" Victoria asked, stepping towards the doorway.

"I was hunting," I responded. "I got a great catch. Two of them actually. They were _in love_. Pathetic. They tasted delicious though, although their way a slight hint of alcohaul to their blood. They must have had a glass of wine or two." I shrugged, still smirking as I continued to brag."

Victoria nodded, pressing her lip together. "And where are they now Izzie?" she asked me slowly.

An uneasy feeling hit me. "I left them sitting on their front lawn. Why-

I was cut off as her fist collided with my face, causing my skin to crack. The blow was so hard that I flew back into the floor, clutching my face in my hands. "Be more careful!" Victoria warned. "Do you want to get caught? Because that's what's gonna happen if you keep up your stupid behavior!"

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You should be. Just wait for me to go hunting next time. Your rights are band to go alone. You've proved yourself unreasponsible."

My face twisted up into a pained one. "No please!" I begged. "Please! I can be better."

"I'm sure you can. But I'm not waiting twenty years for that to happen. I'm done having this conversation Izzie. Do you understand me?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes Victoria."

"Good," Victoria snapped, a smile lighting her face instantly. "Now, would you like to come sit with me?" she asked, kind once again.

She walked over to the living room and sat down gracefully. "Um... sure?" I said it like a question, still nervous.

I pushed myself off of the ground and walked over to join her on the sofa. "Youknow, vampire are just as comfortable standing as they are laying down."

"I know," I whispered.

"Why do you look so frightened?" she demanded.

"I don't... I mean I'm not," I insisted.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Victoria sighed, her eyes softening instantly. I'm just a little cranky. Thirsty, you know."

I nodded. She was just in a bad mood. She was still the nice person I knew her as.

"Victoria?"

"Yes darling?"

"I can you ask a question?" I asked slowly.

"Of course dear."

I bit my lip. "And you won't be mad at me?"

"Just ask your question Bella."

I finally gave in. "Who is James?"

Her entire body tensed up immidiately. "Why would you ask me that?" she growled.

"I just... when Laurant died, you kept muttering something about James. Why?"

"That was a while ago. Why did you wait until now?"

I shrugged. "Because I wante dto wait since you were upset about Laurant. I didn't want to upset you more."

I brace dmyself to hear a _Don't get into bussiness that isn't _yours_ Izzie!_ But instead, she smiled a little. "Thank you. That was kind of you."

My eyes widened, a bit surprised at the way she had responded.

"James was my boyfriend," Victoria finally admitted. "And I loved him very much. But one day... he was out hunting and minding his own bussiness when suddenly... a vampire came up to him aqnd started bothering him about his kill."

"But why-

"They didn't believe in drinking human blood. And because of it, he attacked James. James was just trying to defend himself. I watched the whole thing. I ran out to help him, but it was to late. Edward-

"Edward?" I demanded without thinking.

That name hit me like a ton of bricks. Why did I know that name?

"What are you talking about? I never said Edward!"

"But you just said-

"No I didn't. Do you want to here the rest of the story or not?"

I nodded, my mouth going dry. "Continue," I croaked.

Victoria went on. "I went to help him but the vampire ripped him to shreds and set him on fire. He was gone before I could do anything."

"Did you kill the vampire?"

Victoria shook her head. "No. His friend showed up and I was too upset to fight. So I ran. I hunted that vampire for years but I could never find him. I wanted revenge."

"And you can have it," I gasped. "I'll help you."

"Izzie-

"No, we can catch him and make him suffer. It'd be great."

"No Izzie-

"But why-

"Because I said so!" Victoria growled. "Izzie that is enough! I was wrong to tell you that story! When I say no it is a no! Do you understand?"

I clenched my teeth. "Why do you keep yelling?" I cried. "You were just being nice to me. I was willing to help you!"

I heard the crack before I felt the pain of her fist coming straight into my nose. "Do not _ever_ speak to me like that again!" she shrieked, holding my chest down with her foot.

"I-I-I..." I stammered, immidiately realizing my mistake.

"Don't. Speak." Victoria said each word slowly and clearly, pronounciating every consinant. I got my revenge, okay? I took something from him that he loved and it's over with now. Got it?"

I nodded my head frantically, reaching for my sore nose but pulling my hand back when she glared at me. "I'm so done with you," Victoria hissed. "I am so-

_Boom! _

I jumped at the sound, digging my nails into the floor. Victoria's eyes widened. "No," she whispered, mostly to herself. "Stay here," she whispered, practically mouthing the words. "No matte what, stay here."

I didn't dare deny what she told me to do. Instead, when she gracefully walked into the hallway and got into a fighting crouch, I peered around thw corner and made no movement except to crack my nose back into place.

A slow movement caught the corner of my eye and barely had time to wanr Victoria before the most beautiful creature I had ever seen dropped from the ceiling and pinned Victoria into the ground. She gasped in shock, but quickly moved her hands to his neck. "Edward how did you find me?"

Edward?

"I wanted my face to be the last thing you ever saw," the velvet voice growled out, souding so sickeningly familiar that I was struck with awe. "You took the most important thing in my life from me! So now you will never see another day."

No! What was I to do? Victoria told me to stay put! But I had to help her! This was the vampire she was telling me about!

It was as if it all happened in slow motion. Edward got a grip on Victoria's head, just about to yank it off when I pounced out from behind the wall and lunged at the vampire screaming, "Leave her alone!" I slammed staight into his back, sending us both flying into the ground.

I was still impossibly strong because I was still sort of a newborn and I had no problem pinning his arms over his head with my own and showing my teeth while growling loudly. But I froze when I came face to face with a face that I would always dazzle me.

"Bella?" he whispered.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger. Evil, I know. Well I'm finally going to go update my other Twilight stories so be prepare! I'll update really fast for reviews. I know how I am going to write the next chapter, so it's going to be nice and easy to speed right thorugh and get up fast _if_ I get reviews. I've been really busy lately**


	19. Home

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**EPOV**

I followed the scent of blood through a forrest, all the way to a small little cabin in the middle of nowhere.

"Of course," I muttered to myself angrily.

Without a second thought, I threw open the door and jumped up, grabbing a grip on the ceiling. I hoisted myself flat up against the celing and stared down at the empty hallway.

_"Stay here. No matter what, stay here,"_ a voice was saying.

I knew that voice. I had to bite my lip to not shout at her the moment I saw the red hair fly out into the hallway. She froze, looking around. I could practically see her mind clicking to conclusions just as I released my grip on the ceiling and dropped down onto her. I heard a gasp, seperate form us but didn't pay much attention to it.

"Edward how did you find me?" Victoria growled.

Instead of answering her I moved my mouth next to her ear and whispered in a deep low hiss.

"I wanted my face to be the last thing you ever saw," I growled. "You took the most important thing in my life from me! So now you will never see another day."

And with that I got the best grip on her head that I could and nearly yanked it to the side. But before I could, something struck me in the back and sent me flying across the room. When I landed, someone was on top of me, and I realized that that something was a someone. And not just anyone.

"Bella?" I whispered, my eyes growing big and wide. "You're- you're a vampire?"

Our faces were inches apart. She slowly moved, sitting back so her knees were still stradeling my hips but I was now she was sitting gracefully straight.

The first time I heard her bell like voice in over a year, it said something that broke my heart.

"Who are you?" she whispered, her voice cracking. "Why do you look so familiar?"

"Y-you don't know me?" I asked, hurt.

She was alive all this time. I mean, techinically, she was a vampire. But I didn't care. I had her back. Except... she didn't even remember me. I was so taken aback that I didn't even bother to go after Victoria.

"Izzie!" Victoria's voice shrieked, snapping my attention back to her. "Izzie, what did I say about staying back?"

Within that instant, there was a flash and Bella was ripped off of me. The landed on the flor with Victoria holding her down. "He was going to kill you!" Bella yelled, defending herself.

"Well now _I'm_ going to _Kill_ you! Just like I should have done from the beginning!"

I was sick to my stomach, but I had ot move fast if I wanted to insure Bella's safety. I wouldn't lose her again.

* * *

**IPOV**

I shuttered in fear. Her wild eyes glared down at me. Her hands moved to my head and closed around it, her nails digging into my scalp.

"Ahh!" I snarled, anger bubbling under me. "No!"

I gripped her hands with my own and gud my own nails into them. Without thinking, I ripped them in two different directions, taking them right off of her body.

"Ahhhhhh!" Victoria screamed in pain. "You little-

Something flashed out from the side, flying right over our heads, and taking hers with it.

Her body fell limp to the ground, as the beautiful vampire stopped with her head hanging from his teeth. He spit it to the ground and lit it with a lighter, moving onto the other part of her body and doinf the same. The building began to catch on fire as well as the smoke filled the room. It was good that I didn't need to breathe.

"Do you have anything here that you need to take with you?" a soft voice asked.

I shook my head slowly, still lying on the ground.

"Bella-

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I whimpered.

He sighed out slowly and then lifted me into his arms. I didn't have to be cautious because something told me that I could trust him.

He ran us outside into the dark night where I could hear screaming coming from the are where I had killed those two people. I began to feel regret about doing so. They had a family to. They had a life. They were in love.

Love.

'Edward' sped out of the forrest, in the area of where the screaming was coming from. My eyes went wide. I didn't need to see this.

"Close your eyes," Edward told me.

I listened.

"Somebody help!" someone shrieked.

I covered my ears with my hands.

"Please!"

I hid my face against his chest and blocked out the world.

Who was this guy and why did he care so much about me? And why did he keep calling me Bella?

_Because that's your name!_ something in my head screamed.

_"I just want to help," the tall man whispered. "Now please tell me your name."_

_I was so small, so scared that I was hiding my face from him, biting my finger. But he was nice. So angel like._

_I could trust him._

_"Bella," I replied so silently that I was surprised he heard it._

_"Bella," he repeated._

I opened my eyes, finding myself in the same arms that had held me when I was only five years old.

"His arms held me tighter. He was runnig so fast that the wind blew in my face. We were long gone from the screaming.

"Whoa re you running from?" I asked, as he began to slow down. "Victoria's gone. Laurant's dead."

"I know."

"Then where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Edward?" I whispered, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Do you remember me?" he gasped, hope written all over his face.

"N-no... well sort of. I know that I love you," I offered up. "I also know that I can walk now."

"Oh... right."

He slowly placed me onto my feet. I sunk down to the ground and he did the same.

"Where were you taking me?" I asked.

"Actually, right here. Do you know where we are?"

"In the middle of nowhere?" I guessed, shaking my head.

"This is where we first met," he sighed, motioning around with his head.

"In the middle of nowhere," I repeated, my eyes glazing over.

He opened his mouth to say something else but I beat him to it. "I remember. I don't remember much, but I remember that I was really young and that you were really tall. Or atleast... you seemed really tall."

Despite everything, he chuckled. "Bella," he murmured. "I know that I might seem strange to you, but I love you."

"I know you do."

Edward reached out to run his fingers over my cheek.

"Victoria said that my life sucked, that everyone hated me and that I was raped."

Edward was beyond himself. "Are you kidding me?" he growled. "You were loved! We were _in_ love! My whole family loved you! Your family loved you: your mother and your father! You were just making friends because you had just moved here! They all liked you. Nobody hated you."

I cried silently with tears that would never come.

"You were taken from me right after out first kiss," Edward said, cooling down.

"Tell me about it," I whispered.

"About what?" Edward asked.

"Our first kiss."

He smiled a bit embarrassed. "It was quite awkward," he murmured. "You were in the shower-

"Oh no," I cut him off, knowing that I would be blushing red if I could be.

"You came out of the bathroom, in a towel, dripping wet. I was hiding in your room from your father who didn't know that I existed. You stumbled in there in just that towel, half exposed and beautiful. You said you forgot to take your clothes with you. And I couldn't control myself. You were to amazing to resist. I walked over to you and you looked confused and your cheeks, your neck, your chest was all blushign red. And I kissed you. It got a bit heated and we fell back onto your bed. It wasn't until you dropped your towel that I realzied it had gotten to far and that- being a vampire- I needed to control myself."

I giggled awkwardly. "What did you do?" I asked.

"I hid in your closet," Edward chuckled, hiding his face in his hands. "I handed you your bathrobe and told you that we could kiss, we just couldn't go that far again. I didn't want to hurt you. You said you were going to get dressed, so I left your bedroom. I heard a strange sound, but just figured it was you. When you didn't answer a few minutes later, I threw the door open and you were gone."

My smile faded. I closed my eyes and I could suddenly feel the fire again. I remembered the fuzzy memory that my mind had been hiding for so long now."

"They bit me, tied me up, put me in a van, and then when I woke up and couldn't remember, they told me that I was raped and they saved my life. They named me Izzie."

I clenched my teeth in ager and sadness. I couldn't believe I ever listened to that crazy woman.

"I killed so many people," I sobbed.

"Shh, you didn't know any better," Edward assured me, pulling me into his warm arms.

We were the same body temperature.

"You probably think I'm horrible."

"No, I think you are wonderful. They tricked you and lied to you. They tricked the two of us."

I plled back a little, calming down slightly.

"I thought you were dead," Edward admitted, making my throat close up. He was crying too. "I thought I lost you."

Wihtout a second thought, I pulled his lips against mine and kissed him. His lips felt so familiar, and with them they brought flashes of a familiar images.

He deepened the kiss. I felt that spark that eveyrone talked about. Our lips fit together perfectly. Neither of us needed air.

I gripped his hair.

His hands moved to my face and then to my hips.

We fell back against the ground with him on top of me. My leg swung aroudn his hip and flipped us over so that I was on top.

He pulled away first, turning us so that we were both laying on our sides on the ground. He took my head in his hands and pressed it against his chest. I listened to his silent heartbeat.

"We should go," Edward spoke first.

My eyes fluttered open. "Go? Where?"

"Home."

**A/N: So... did you like that chapter? her memory is coming back! Yay! And Victoria is no more.**

**Please review.**


	20. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**BPOV**

"You know what's crazy?" Edward asked.

We were running together now, back to Forks where we would see Edward's family. They had no idea that I was alive.

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You are a vampire and I _still_ can't read your mind."

I giggled, remembering the fact that he could read minds. "I guess that makes me special, huh?"

Edward took my hand and squeezed it. "More than you can imagine."

"Are we almost there?" I whined, getting bored of running.

Edward started laughing at me. "You haven't changed at all have you?" he teased and I stuck my tongue out at him. "And to anwer your question, yes. Look up ahead."

I did what I was told and lifted my head, seeing the building in the distance. Everything hit me at once and I fell to my knees as I saw that house in my mind from so many times before.

"Bella!" Edward gasped. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," I whispered through my tearless cries. "I remember."

Edward smiled slowly and bent down beside me. The last vampire was the one that I loved. He was my Edward.

"Bella," Edward said softly. "Are you really back."

I nodded and swallowed thickly. "I'm back."

He reached for my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Then let's go see them, _our_ family."

I nodded, holding his tighter and we walked to the house. I watched as the see-through windows came into view. Edward took a deep breath. "Be ready for them to start yelling at me for leaving," he warned.

"After everything that happened, I'm ready for whatever life throws at us."

Edward slowly knocked on the door and within seconds it flew open and a girl with spikey hair was standing on the other side. "Thank God!" she shrieked. "You idiot!"

I sunk backwards in fear, hating the sound of screaming. "Edward's home?" a woman called, zooming through the house and appearing in front of him. "Edward!"

"Esme," he sighed.

I didn't understand why I was so nervous, but I continued to hide.

"Edward! Edward's home!"

The doorway was suddenly swarmed with vampires and I sunk back further. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Esme cried, hugging him.

Alice joined in on the hug, soon followed by Emmet and then Carlisle, Jasper and lastly Rosalie. I smiled when I saw them. "I'm sorry about Bella man," Emmett said.

"Dude, we're here for you, okay?" Jasper sighed.

"Bella," Edward forced out.

Rosalie pulled away and the other all mostly followed except for Esme who was holding him tightly in her arms.

I finally found the courage to move forwards a bit and everyone's attention snapped to me. "Bella?" Alice gasped. "You're alive?"

Emmett stepped forwards. "You're a vampire?"

I nodded slowly. "I..." I started, trailing off nervously. "Victoria captured me and I lost my memory."

"Holly shit!" Jasper growled, throwing his hand over his mouth.

"Victoria's dead," I whispered.

Everyone just stared at me and Esme's arms fell from Edward in shock. I was nervous that they wouldn't want me for some reason. But that all melted away when Alice ran forwards in a flash and pulled me into her arms. "Bella!" she shrieked.

My hand moved up shakilly and I slowly wrapped them around her, closin gmy eyes and silently thanking God. Emmett ran to me next and did the same as Alice did. And just like Edward, I was immidiately sarounded by a ton of vampires, hugged by most of them but Rosalie who watched uneasily. "Get in here," I gasped out, and she was soon hugging me as well.

Edward watched with a smile and I smiled back at him resting my head on Emmett's shoulder and feeling like I was at home.

This was where I belonged.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched as she hugged my family, talked with them, reconected. I watched as every peice of information seemed to make it's way back to her memory, and I smiled.

She was back and I got to keep her forever.

* * *

**BPOV**

"It's been over a year since I saw you. Even though I barely remembered you, somehow you were one of the ones that I missed the most. You know, I remember how angry I was with you, how I used to think that you were such a bad guy. I used to sit alone in my room all day and try to avoice you." I sniffeled and couldn't hold back the invisible tears. "But I also remember how wrong I was. And I know that you're sad. I know that you miss me. But you will be okay again. I know you will. I just want you to know... that I am _so_ sorry." I choked on my words. "I just really hope that you can forgive me," I mummbled out.

Charlie stirred in his sleep and turned over, smiling a bit at the dream that he thought he was having.

"I know the story that was created. after you found the blood in my room. You thought that I was attacked and taken. Rosalie did a pretty damn good job of creating the evidence that I was killed in a fire. I'm sorry that you had to attend that funeral. I'm sorry for everything. I love you daddy."

I leaned down and kissed his head and then walked over to the window. The door to his bedroom opened. I quickly sunk back into the shadows of the dark room and watched as a middle aged woman walked in the room and over to the bed, laying down beside Charlie. I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes before dissapearing through the window. I jumped through the air and landed perfectly on my feet. Edward walked over to me with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. "He has a girlfriend," I whispered. "He's okay."

Edward nodded. "Bella," he said softly, looking nervous. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't," I quickly promised.

"But just in case... will you marry me?"

He pulled out a ring from his pocket and held it up. I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"Marriage, huh? Well I _am_ only nineteen."

"I guess so," he played along.

"But I also have the _hottest_ fiancé ever."

"So I take that as a yes."

My eyes softened. "Yes."

He placed the ring on my finger and before he had much time to think, I jumped into his arms and held him tight.

"So now what?" I whispered.

He pulled back and smirked, rasing his eyes brows. "We _could_ go back home and celebrate. The others are out hunting we will have the whole house to ourselves."

I would have been blushing like crazy if I were still human. "Well in that case, what are we waiting for?"

He scooped me up bridal style and started the run back to his house. I giggled like crazy and held on tighter, and I didn't have to let go. I could hold him like this forever.

I just relaxed in his arms and knew that he was all I ever needed.

He was my everything.

He was my angel.

**A/N: So that's it. It's over. This was the best way I could end it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	21. AN

**Hi everybody,**

**I have been considering this for a while now, and I think I will take down my Twilight fanfictions.**

**I am not into Twilight anymore, and I am not really writing fanfictions so much either. **

**I will leave these up for another few weeks, but I think i will probably wind up taking them down. **

**The last day, I might let you guys know my real name so you can follow my writing in the future.**

**But I will take it down the day after that.**

**Thank you so much to all of my readers,**

**singactwrite123**


End file.
